


Mistakes He Made

by Princess976



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Requited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder messed up. He thought he was doing the right thing. Her safety meant more to him than anything but now his many excuses don't hold water and he's afraid he waited to long. He knows he hurt her heart and his own but if she'll let him, he'll kiss away his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If he doesn't want to be Unique's friend then it's his loss!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This pairing is severely lacking in fanfiction so this is my attempt to add a little something something to the Rynique mix.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> And remember, COMMENTS = LOVE!

* * *

She was excited to finally be there. College. The chance to be exactly who she wanted to be. Being who she wanted wasn't always easy. She flitted around her dorm room putting away her things. She was the first to arrive so she chose her closet and took half of the chest of drawers. She set her laptop up and sat down to open a Skype session with two of her favorite people. She placed her call and waited until she saw the faces of her surrogate godparents.

"Mercedes, Kurt it's so good to see you." Unique said with enthusiasm.

"Hi, sweetie." Kurt waved at her.

"How are you? All settled in?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but my roommate isn't here yet. I'm still a little worried about it." Unique told them honestly.

"Don't be worried. You and her have talked and you told her about yourself. She was supportive in emails and over Skype, why would being face to face change anything?" Mercedes told her "and if it's a problem I got no problem taking her to the carpet for you."

"Thanks Mama Mercy. That makes me feel better." said Unique laughing.

"Unique, sweetie, have you seen him?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Seen who?" Unique asked avoiding their eyes. Kurt sighed exasperated.

"You know who. Stop being difficult. Have you seen Ryder?"

"No, and I'm not looking." Unique said defiantly. Kurt would have said more but there was a knock at her door. Unique returned to her desk with her best friend Marley.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Mercedes. How's New York?" Marley asked with a smile.

"New York is fabulous as always. Are you ready for college?" Kurt asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm so excited. And I'm so happy to be here with my best friends and my boyfriend." Marley said excitedly. Mercedes latched on to the best friends comment.

"Yeah, so where are Jake and Ryder?" Mercedes asked.

"They're setting up their room. We're supposed to meet at the freshman mixer later." Unique gave Marley the side-eye.

"Who's we?" she asked as Marley tried to avoid eye contact, "Because Unique knows you don't mean you and Unique. Unique is not going anywhere with Ryder Lynn!" Unique said dramatically. Marley, Kurt, and Mercedes shared a look. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Unique rolled her eyes before she answered.

"Right after Nationals. We talked the day after we got home. I went into the hospital right after that for my surgery. But he was mad that I was going to miss graduation."

"He was upset, but I didn't know he wasn't coming to see you while you were recuperating." Marley said apologetically. It was clear to Kurt and Mercedes that she had said this numerous times. Unique flipped her hair.

"Unique is over it. If he doesn't want to be Unique's friend then it's his loss!" Kurt raised an eyebrow before fixing his face into his patented judging you face.

"Unique, you are not over it! No one believes that. If you want to get over it, find out what the hell his problem is. But until you do you won't be over it!" Unique conceded Kurt's point but she still didn't want to talk to him. It wasn't because she didn't care about Ryder, it was actually the exact opposite. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear him apologize with that stupid endearing smile with his ridiculously broad shoulders. She just didn't want to deal with that. Kurt interrupted her musings.

"Are you listening to us Unique? Mercedes and I have to go, go to the mixer. Meet new people and have fun." both Kurt and Mercedes waved and signed off. Marley looked at Unique and smiled sweetly.

"Don't smile at me Marley Rose. You know I don't want to see Ryder. Why would you even suggest that?"

"I agree with Kurt. You need to talk to him. Avoiding him, not the answer." Marley said. "maybe there is something else going on." Marley added. Unique knew she wasn't going to win the argument so she stayed silent. Marley spun slowly around Unique's room. "Your room is nicer than mine. It smells better to."

"The only reason it smells better is because I used an entire can of air freshener and all the rooms in this dorm are the same I just added a few pictures of my friends and other little touches." Unique said with a wave of her hand.

"A few other touches," Marley said incredulously, "you call rugs, throw pillows and any other thing you think to buy from Sheets N Things a few touches?"

"Yes, we'll see what we can find for you. I'm willing to spread my fabulous any and everywhere." Unique said with a flourish of her hand. While the two girls were laughing Unique's roommate entered. The laughing girls rushed to help her with her things.

"Thank you so much." the girl said pushing her glasses onto her nose. I didn't think anyone was going to help me.

"We're roommates, of course I'd help. This is my best friend Marley Rose." Unique said introducing the two girls.

"I'm Shelley. It's nice to meet you Marley. Unique has told me a lot about you." Shelley said with a smile. Marley returned her smile. "Unique, how are you feeling?" Shelley asked averting her eyes.

"Don't be shy. The knowledge that I'm a post op transgender person is not common knowledge but I felt that it was only fair to tell my roommate. That way I wouldn't have to explain why I take estrogen. You are allowed to ask questions." Unique explained gently.

"Ok. I just didn't want to say something wrong and offend you. I watched a bunch of YouTube videos and looked at a few LGBT sites, to try to understand. I admire you and I didn't know you pre-op so to me you've always been Unique." Shelley said sweetly.

"I have been a little worried that you would tell people and I would turn into the campus freak. It's not that it's a secret. I just don't think it's anyone's business unless I decide it's their business. OK?" Unique told her roommate.

"I completely understand. I wouldn't tell because it's not my story to tell." Shelley hastened to reassure Unique. Marley looked at her watch and stood up.

"Shelley, there is a freshman mixer out in the quad. Do you want to come along with us? It'll be fun and you get to meet new people." Marley said without looking at her best friend.

"Thanks. I think I will come along as long as you don't mind a socially awkward girl who doesn't fit in anywhere except for on the Internet." Shelley said blushing slightly. Marley and Unique laughed and ushered her from the room.


	2. ...Ryder was out of excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Color me surprised! I had no idea that people were as interested in this couple as I am. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> COMMETS = LOVE!

Once the three girls entered the quad they were surprised and not so surprised to see it was much like high school. The jocks and cheerleaders found each other and the brains gravitated to each other and everyone else just kind of fell into the middle. Marley spotted Jake and Ryder and dragged Unique who in turn pulled Shelley to a spot on the grass the boys occupied. Jake rose to his feet and kissed Marley and hugged Unique. Ryder and Marley hugged but Unique held out her hand when Ryder moved to hug her. She didn't notice the hurt that flashed across his face but Jake did. Unique introduced Shelley to the boys and they all sat on the blanket that the boys had brought along.

The university provided a BBQ dinner for the attendees that didn't count against their meal plan so everyone took advantage of the generosity. Jake had brought along his guitar and after they had eaten he started to strum a few chords. Soon Marley and Unique started to sing along. Ryder joined in and before the former New Direction members knew it they were leading an impromptu sing a long. When the song was over people cheered and went back to their separate conversations.

Ryder laughed and said, "I thought for sure a slushie was going to come from somewhere."

"Yeah me to but thankfully we're not at McKinley anymore." Marley said with a shudder remembering the 10 o'clock slushie. Shelley looked at the group of friends. She wasn't sure what they were talking about and asked.

"What's a slushie?"

"A slushie is exactly what you think it is, the jocks and cheerios at our high school thought it was funny to throw them at us." Unique explained to her. Shelley nodded in understanding.

"Oh the jocks at my high school used more traditional tactics. You know stuffing us in lockers, taking lunch money and then dumping their lunches on us and then taking our lunches.".  
Ryder shook his head and said "That shouldn't matter anymore we're supposed be acting like adults."

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes." Jake said skeptical that a few months from high school was enough to change lifelong bullies. He had met Coach Sylvester he knew that some bullies were adults but if his friends wanted to believe in the transformative power of college he'd be quiet about his thoughts. Shelley looked at her phone and stood,

"I have a Skype session with my friends. I'll see you when you get back to the room, Unique. It was nice meeting you guys." After Shelley walked away the four old friends sat in an awkward silence. Jake and Marley waited for their respective best friends to say something. Neither did and when the silence became unbearable Jake stood and held his hand out to Marley. She took it and he pulled her up and led her away. Unique watched them walk away vowing to give Miss Marley a piece of her mind the next time she saw her. She refused to look Ryder. If he wanted to talk to her he had to make the effort.

Ryder didn't know what to say to Unique. He knew she would be upset with him but he didn't think she would pretend he was a stranger.

"Unique, we need to talk." Ryder started but was promptly interupted by Unique.

"Now you know Unique's name. You couldn't be bothered to check if Unique was alive or dead and now you want to talk to Unique. Well Unique will pass on having that conversation." Ryder knew she was mad. She only talked in third person when she was really angry or someone had hurt her feelings. He realized he was the one who had made her angry and hurt her. Hurting her had never been his intention and now he didn't know how to fix it. Unique waited for him to say something, anything. When he didn't she stood to leave. Ryder seeing her intention to leave stood as well and when she turned away he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry but I get that you're not ready to hear that but I'll wait until you are." he kissed her on the forehead, gathered the blanket and left Unique standing alone speechless.

Jake was surprised to see Ryder sitting at his desk. He knew that meant he hadn't talked to Unique. He was frustrated with his friend, he didn't understand how Ryder was behaving. Jake had made a promise to Ryder but his inaction was forcing Jake to reevaluate that promise.

"Ryder, what are you doing?" he asked as he laid down onto his bed.

"Nothing. Getting my things ready for class." Ryder answered while going over a few things.

"Do any of those things involve talking to Unique?" Jake asked pointedly. Ryder fixed Jake with a stare that clearly told him to back off. Jake was unaffected by his friend's attempt at intimidation. He was a Puckerman after all and he didn't get intimidated he did the intimidating. Jake stared back at Ryder until Ryder looked away. "I take your lack of an answer as a no."

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Ryder said sadly. Jake rolled his eyes.

"So force the issue. I'm not dealing with you being sad every day all semester. You know we're going to see her so man up and talk to her."

"I tried. She shut me down. Then she left. I told her I was sorry and that I'd wait until she was ready to talk but I don't know when that will be." Ryder told Jake what happened after he was left alone with Unique. He didn't tell him about the forehead kiss. He didn't know what Jake would say and he didn't need a lecture. It was an innocent gesture from one friend to another. Maybe it was a little intimate but he had been through a lot with Unique and he didn't feel like it was out of line. Jake could tell there was something Ryder wasn't telling him. He decided not to pressure him because he knew that Ryder would tell him when he was ready. "I don't want to rush her, Jake. She's too important to do that to so I'll wait."

Jake nodded in understanding, "Just don't wait to long and make sure that she's not just pushing you away out of fear or whatever."

"Fear of what?" Ryder asked confused.

"Getting hurt. She thought you and her were friends and then you bailed on her. Dude, she needed her friends and you couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone. Not cool." Jake told him, "I know you asked me to not tell anyone why you didn't go see Unique but you don't seem to be working up to doing it yourself." Jake said.

"Jake, you promised." Ryder said quickly.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyway. You didn't know what to say or how to act so you just avoided altogether. Why that's a secret I'll never know." Jake told Ryder for the hundredth time. What Jake didn't know was that Ryder had lied to him.

Jake was pressuring him about his total avoidance of Unique while she was recovering and Ryder had said the first thing he could think of to get his friend off his back. The truth was now with the surgeries complete Ryder was out of excuses. He could no longer hide behind the fact that as a pre-op transgender his pursual of her would have painted a target on her and him; because now to the whole world Unique was the beautiful woman she'd always felt like on the inside. The beautiful woman he began to see when she was catfishing him.

He understood her motivations for doing that and he had forgiven her as soon as she had explained her reasons. She had just wanted someone to love her and listen to her without thinking about her being that boy who wears dresses. He realized that Katie was real and he loved her even though she wasn't in the packaging he had originally assumed she was in but to him she was just as beautiful. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings. He wasn't sure how she would take it if he told her. He knew that when she was pretending to be Katie she had feelings for him but after he had reacted the way he had it had made her guarded around him.

They had become friends and even though he had wanted more he never mentioned it. He had told himself it was because he was concerned for her safety a well as his but he knew that was secondary. The real reason was now that there weren't any real physical barriers between them and if she didn't want him it would just be because he wasn't good enough for her. He knew he wasn't but he hoped she could look past the fact that he was a dyslexic jock who barely made it to college. Then he remembered that she probably hated him and his feelings didn't matter. He didn't say anything else to Jake. He just showered and went to bed.

Unique woke up early the next morning planning her first day of class outfit hadn't gone the way she had planned the night before. Her mind continued to drift back to that forehead kiss that Ryder had given her. She didn't know what that was about but she hoped he didn't think that fixed everything. Finally deciding on a princess cut tunic leggings and boots she gathered her things and headed out to start her first official day of college. She and Marley had decided to take all of their non major classes together. When she walked into class Marley was sitting waiting for her. Marley smiled brightly at her.

"No, ma'am. No smiling that smile and thinking you are forgiven. You left me with Ryder when you knew I didn't want to talk to him." Unique said a trace of anger in her voice.

"I know you're mad but I am only trying to help. I care about you and I don't want you to give up on something that could be great cause you're scared." Marley said gently.

"Scared? Unique is not scared. I am mad. He claimed to be my friend and then he disappeared when I needed him. Excuse me if I'm not ready to trust him all over again." Unique said with a hint of tears on her lashes she brushed them away before they spilled over. She wasn't going to shed anymore tears over Ryder Lynn. Marley was going to say something else when Jake and Ryder entered the class.

She waved at them and they joined the two girls at the table they occupied in the center of the room. Jake sat next to Marley leaving Ryder to take the only seat left the one next to Unique. Unique didn't know why she was surprised that Ryder was in this class. When she and Marley had decided to take this class he had expressed an interest and she should have known he would tell Ryder. Besides it was better for Ryder to have someone in his classes that he knew to help him if he needed it. She was just thankful that he could ask Jake or Marley.

She covertly watched him take his laptop and digital recorder out of his backpack. She was glad that he had finally agreed that he could go to college even with his dyslexia. She had Sam Evans to thank for that specific kick in the pants. Thinking of Sam made her think of Mercedes and that made her smile. Ryder saw her face light up with a smile and he wished that he was the one making her smile that way. He knew that he wouldn't ever be that if he didn't work up the nerve to tell her the truth. Before he could say anything to her the professor started class and he had to give him his undivided attention. After class the four friends made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

They discussed the class they had just attended and while they all participated in the conversation Jake and Marley noticed that Ryder and Unique avoided talking to each other directly. The couple didn't know how long they were going to be able to handle their friends behavior but they silently agreed to try to let them work it out on their own. Neither knew if that would work but they were willing to give it a shot.


	3. Parties Make Me Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> COMMENTS, etc. = LOVE!

 By Friday Marley and Jake were annoyed with both of their friends. Neither of them had made any kind of effort to talk to the other. Despite having all their classes together except math. Unique was taking Algebra but Ryder was taking Statistics, he had always been good at math. It was the only subject that he did well in because numbers stayed in place in his head. Jake joined his three friends at a table in the student center and put a flier down on the table. Marley picked it up and wrinkled her nose.

"What do you think?" Jake asked as he kissed Marley's cheek gesturing toward the flier.

"About this?" Marley asked holding the flier.

"What is it?" Ryder and Unique asked simultaneously. Jake smiled to himself before answering.

"A flier for a party. I thought it might be fun. My brother said college parties were awesome. I figured we could all go."

"Jake, excuse me if I don't have much faith in what your brother calls fun. He dated Kitty." Unique said skeptically.

"And after he mellowed her out, Artie started dating her. But anyway I think we should go to this party. Some guy gave me this on my way to meet you guys." Jake informed them. "I didn't come to college to just go to class. I want the full college experience."

"The full college experience? What does that even mean?" Marley asked.

"It means that I don't want to spend four years studying. That's lame." Jake said sighing, he knew it would be a challenge to convince Marley. Unique wouldn't agree to go unless Marley did and he wasn't sure about Ryder. He hadn't been much fun since they'd arrived at school. None of them had been much fun. He was just trying to loosen them all up and provide a stress relief. Of course he had a perfect way to relieve stress but Marley was still weird about him seeing her in any state of undress. He knew it was a symptom of her eating disorder so he didn't pressure her. Unique surprised Jake with her answer.

"I'm in. I didn't come to college to just sit in my dorm room on a Friday night. I spent to many nights sitting alone in high school I'm not doing that anymore."

"I just don't know if this kind of party is right for us. I'm not comfortable with all the things that go on at these kinds of parties." Marley said shaking her head. Jake sighed deeply. He knew she had made up her mind and to go without her would just start a fight. He really wanted to go but he wasn't going to do anything to cause problems in their relationship. Ryder hadn't said anything and after Marley said she was uncomfortable he knew there was no use in offering his opinion. He knew Jake would never step foot in a party that made her feel 'uncomfortable'. That word was like a trigger for Jake. Whenever she used it he always fell in line. Ryder had wanted to go to the party but he didn't want to go alone. He wanted it to be a thing he did with his best friend but by the way the conversation was going it seemed unlikely. Unique stood and pulled Marley with her.

"We will talk to you boys later." Unique winked at Jake as she led Marley away. They went back to their dorm and Unique waited for Marley to let them into her room. Once Marley was comfortably seated on her bed Unique started going through her friend's closet.

"Unique, what are you doing?" Marley asked as she watched her best friend raid her closet.

"Picking out a fierce outfit for you to wear to the party tonight." Unique said holding up a top.

"What? I'm not going. I'm not comfortable with going to this party. The things that go on at them aren't my scene." Marley said putting her clothes back into the closet.

"So you're uncomfortable with fun? Your comfort zone is your cage. And plenty of times your cage has cost you things and it's time for that to stop."

"What has it cost me?" Marley asked.

"The solo at our first shot at Nationals as New Directions because Mr. Schue couldn't trust that you wouldn't put yourself before the team. It almost cost you Jake on numerous occasions. No one is asking you to compromise your principals but we are asking you to have fun. And as your friends we don't want to have fun without you but we will." Unique said with a shrug.

"I shouldn't have to do or be anything for anyone else." Marley said stubbornly.

"Marley, no one is asking you to commit treason. It's a party! Music, dancing, fun! Don't be like this. You have no frame of reference to say you're uncomfortable. How many college parties have you been to?" Unique asked getting a little angry.

"I don't understand why we have to be a college cliché and go to wild parties. Why can't we do other things?" Marley asked folding her arms.

"We can, but why can't go to a party without having to be made to feel like we're disappointing you?" Unique said.

"That's not what's happening. Jake only wants to go because his brother told him it was cool. Why can't he decide on his own what's cool to him?" Marley said with exasperation.

"Why don't you ask him? Instead of playing stick in the mud every time something fun is suggested?" Unique said as she threw an outfit onto Marley's bed and left her best friend speechless.

* * *

 

Jake didn't know why Marley wanted to see him. He knew it wasn't because she had suddenly decided she wanted to go to the party. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Surprise wasn't the look Jake expected her to have when she opened the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Marley asked surprise coloring her voice. Jake furrowed his brow and moved past her into the room.

"Unique text me. She said you wanted to talk me." Marley sighed and rolled her eyes. Jake eyed the clothes laying on her bed and vowed to repay Unique some way if she had convinced Marley to give this party a try. "What's with the clothes?" Jake asked pointing to the bed.

"It's nothing. And what I had to say could have waited. I don't want to fight with you." Marley said.

"I walked all the way over here. And since it looks like I've got nothing to do tonight you might as well tell me." Jake said with a sigh as he sat at her desk.

"Ok. I know you want to go to this party but I don't know why. Because your brother said so is not a good enough reason for me." Marley said with a wrinkled nose.

"First thing, you don't really know my brother so I'd appreciate it if you stopped judging him. I would want to go to this party even if Puck hadn't mentioned that college parties kick ass. And he also told me that college parties are some of his best memories with Finn. The two of them went through a lot together. And Puck wasn't sure the two of them could ever get back to being best friends again but a few college parties and it was like they never missed a beat. And I thought that if a simple night of fun could fix what went wrong between them then it could only make our friendship stronger. Because of a college party my brother isn't tortured about the fact that his best friend in the whole world died and they were barely friends. Puck knows that Finn knew that he loved him like a brother and I don't appreciate you downplaying that." Jake told Marley.

He had been wanting to ask her to stop judging Puck but he knew she would try to make it seem like she wasn't judging him when Jake knew that was exactly what she was doing. Marley wasn't sure what to say next. She didn't think she was judging his brother. Granted she didn't know him that well, she didn't think saying the truth was being judgmental but she understood.

" I don't think this party is a good idea. I don't really like parties."

"How do you know? You've never really been to a real party. Whenever the New Directions had a real party outside of the choir room you always made up an excuse to skip it. And any other party at school you wouldn't go to because you said your tormentors would be there and you didn't want to be their target on weekends. You have no idea what a party is really like and I'd like you to get the stick out of your ass and find out. But I'm sure that's to much for you to do. So I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said with venom. He hadn't meant to say any of that but as he strode from her room he was glad that he had. Before he left the building he text Ryder and Unique that they were going to that party without Marley and to be ready to go.


	4. To college parties...

 Unique looked at her phone and sighed. She had hoped that Marley and Jake would make up and they could go to the party and have fun. She went to her closet and pulled out her most fierce outfit. She loved Marley but she was not going to allow her friend to make her a shut in. She had spent to many nights sitting at home because she had no choice. Now that she had the choice she was choosing fun.

* * *

Ryder waited for Jake to get back to their room but as the time got later and he hadn't returned he got dressed. He wondered what had happened to make Jake decide to go to this party without Marley. He hoped they hadn't broken up but he knew they would work it out with time they always did.

* * *

Jake text both Unique and Ryder again to meet him outside Unique's building. He had scored them some alcohol. He wanted to pregame with his friends before the party. When Ryder came up to him outside Jake handed him a Coke and told him to wait for Unique to open it. Ryder agreed but looked at his friend puzzled. He didn't have long to think about Jake's odd request before he was stunned by Unique coming out the door to her dorm.

She looked beautiful. She had on black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder rouched wine color top that hugged her curves and accented everything that made her a woman. She was wearing a pair of motorcycle style boots that said bad ass and diva rolled into one. Jake whistled as she approached them and she did a slow turn and Ryder got a look at her ass and decided that her jeans were too tight and he didn't like her clothing choice no matter how good she looked. Jake handed Unique a Coke bottle and raised his now open bottle. His friends smiled and followed suit.

"To college parties and making the most out of every experience cause you never know when it's going to be your last" the three of them poured a little on to the ground and then took a drink.

"Whoo! What is this?" Unique asked as tears filled her eyes. Ryder didn't tear up but he did choke a little.

"Yeah man. That's strong." Ryder chuckled and took another drink.

"I always forget you guys are lightweights. It's just a little bit of Jack. Ok well it's a lot of Jack but what he hell, right. One night of fun isn't going to ruin your life. Don't be a buzz kill." Jake said taking another drink.

"Jake Puckerman, if you're going to be a jerk then Unique will skip this party. No one wants to be around you like this." Unique said with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on the two of you. I won't do it again." Jake said apologetically. Unique nodded and took another smaller drink. By the time the three friends got across campus to the frat house their bottles were empty and they were way past tipsy but not quite drunk. They walked up the sidewalk and to the door and after having to flash their student ids they were admitted to their first college party.

Unique was excited. She wanted to dance so she dragged Jake to the middle of the floor. Ryder watched them with interest. Before long his attention was pulled from his dancing friends to a cute brunette who was trying to get his attention. She had danced up to him and left no room for anything between them including air. Ryder smiled down at her and began to dance with her. Jake saw the girl start to dance with Ryder and he covertly checked for Unique's reaction. Just as he suspected she was jealous but Jake knew she would never admit it so he didn't bring it up.

A few songs later Jake and Unique left the dance floor to find a drink. Jake found where they were keeping the beer and returned to Unique with two. They toasted and took a drink. While they were standing there a boy with searing brown eyes and a cane approached. Jake saw him coming and assumed he wasn't coming to talk to him. Unique didn't notice him until he was standing in front of her smiling. She smiled at him and he held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he said with a wink. Unique glanced at Jake who nodded his head slightly. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Jake's eyes followed them on the floor ready to step in if Unique looked uncomfortable but after a few moments he relaxed seeing that his friend was ok. He looked for Ryder and saw that he was shooting daggers at Unique's dance partner. Jake chuckled and went to get another beer.

When he returned to spot he noticed three things: Ryder wasn't in the same place, Unique and her new friend were unaware of anyone else, and Ryder was striding across the dance floor getting ready to make a scene. Jake put his beer down and set off to stop him before he embarrassed himself. Jake reached him just in time, he put himself in his path and wouldn't move. He instead pushed him off the dance floor and into a small room off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked trying to get past Jake.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jake said calmly while not letting Ryder get around him..

"I was going to do what you should have." Ryder said he was getting irritated that Jake wouldn't let him pass.

"What should I have done?" Jake asked curious as to what nonsense Ryder was going to say.

"Stopped them from dancing, obviously!" Ryder said shocked that he had to tell his friend this information.

"Why?" Jake asked, he couldn't wait for his answer.

"Because Jake. What if something happens and he finds out?" Ryder said. Jake rolled his eyes.

"How Ryder? She is a fully functioning girl. He won't find out unless she tells him and I doubt she will. It's just a dance at a random party. If you want to dance with her just ask, but don't embarrass her by being a jealous non ex-boyfriend!" Jake said with a grin.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. She doesn't have that much experience with boys. I don't want her to get in over her head." he explained. He was jealous but he knew Jake was right he couldn't embarrass her. She would never forgive him. They had all night he would get his dance with her, he wasn't worried.

Turns out he should have been a little worried. By the time the party ended Ryder hadn't gotten a single dance with Unique. He had filled his time dancing with the brunette from earlier but as the party was breaking up he didn't try to get her number or name. He just wanted to leave the frat house. He joined Jake by the door and waited for Unique to meet them. She was taking her sweet time about it. Ryder was dismayed when he saw Unique and the guy who had monopolized her the entire night exchange numbers.

When he kissed her Ryder deflated he wanted to be the one who gave her first kiss post op. He was angry that the honor had gone to some random at a college party. Unique joined them at the door with a smile that lit up Ryder's world but at the same time clenched his heart because he knew what put it there. The three friends walked back across campus to Unique's dormitory. When she got to her door she hugged both Jake and Ryder she waved at them after she let herself inside. Ryder watched her disappear and then he let his sadness take over. He didn't tell Jake what was wrong but he assumed his friend knew by the reassuring pat on the back he gave him.


	5. Ryder's Jealous

 Unique woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She hoped that Marley was awake, she had so much to tell her. Putting on leggings and a big tshirt she went to her best friend's room and knocked. Marley opened the door already dressed for the day. She was surprised to see Unique at her door. After the way they left things the night before she didn't think she would want to talk to her. Marley stepped to the side and let Unique enter. When both girls were seated on Marley's bed they were silent. Unique spoke first.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have called you a stick in the mud. I respect your right to not want to go to parties. I was mean."

"No, I was wrong. It's not wrong for my friends to expect me to share new experiences with them. I missed out on a new experience because I was stubborn. I'm going to try to do better. I just hope you guys let me." Unique and Marley hugged tightly.

"Girl, I have so much to tell you!" Unique squeaked with girlish excitement. Marley smiled at her friends' enthusiasm and motioned for her to continue, "I met a boy. Not just any boy, a hot boy. He asked me to dance and then he never went away. I gave him my number and I have his but I probably won't call him." Unique finished.

"I need details. Details! What's his name? Where is he from? What's he look like?" Marley said trying to contain her excitement.

"His name is Eli Goldsworthy. He's from Toronto. And he's gorgeous. He's got these brown eyes that are just mesmerizing. He walks with a cane but I'm not sure if he needs it. Either way I think he's great. We didn't really do alot of talking but he did kiss me before we went our separate ways. So even if I never see him again, it was worth it." Unique swooned.

"I'm sure you'll see him again. He seems nice. And if he doesn't call you should call him. Girls  _ can _ call boys." Marley informed her.

"I know girls can call boys. But  _ should _ they. What if it makes me look desperate?" Unique asked worry etched across her face.

"Calling him won't make you look desperate. He gave you his number because he wanted you to use it not to check if you're desperate." Marley said with a pat to her friend's hand. Unique smiled at Marley. She knew her friend was probably right. Then her brow wrinkled and she frowned. "What's wrong?" Marley asked.

"What if he didn't want me to call him but he gave me his number so I would know it was him if he called me. If I call him I'll look impatient and desperate." Unique panicked.

"Um, where's the negative in that? It means he is  definitely going to call you and he wants you to remember him when he does." Marley told her with a smile. When Unique's phone rang both girls looked at Marley with excitement and Unique with caution. Marley practically bounced out of her seat when she saw it said Eli. She urged Unique to answer the phone.

"Hello." Unique said with a bravery she didn't feel.

"Hi, it's Eli." he said in an intense tone of voice.

"How are you?" Unique had no idea what to say to him. She didn't have much experience talking to boys in this kind of situation.

"I'm good. What are your plans for breakfast today?" he asked her.

"Um, I was going to eat in the dining hall with my friends. Why?" Unique asked thrown off by his question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop with me. We can talk, get to know each other better." Eli said.

"Oh. I don't know. Can I call you back to let you know?" Unique asked. "Sure. I'll be waiting." Eli said before he hung up. Unique put her phone down gently and stared at Marley. She didn't say anything she just rose from the bed and started to pace.

"Unique, what did he say?" Marley asked her friend as she watched Unique pace across the room.

"He asked me to meet him at the coffee shop. Should I go?" she asked.

"Yes, you should go. Have fun and tell me all about it." Marley said with a hug to her friend. Unique nodded and text him instead of calling. He text her back and told her he'd be waiting for her. Unique left Marley's room and returned to hers. She dressed in jeans and a zebra print top for courage. She left her room and headed toward the coffee house, the closer she got the more nervous she became.

* * *

  
Marley entered the dining hall and saw Jake and Ryder sitting at their regular table. She sat down next to Jake. Before he could say anything she apologized.

"I am so sorry. I was wrong. You're right. College is about new experiences and I have a habit of excluding myself from new things. From now on I'm going to try to do better. I just hope you forgive me." Jake kissed Marley sweetly and nodded. Ryder smiled at her and then asked her what he had wanted to since she sat down.

"Where's Unique?"

"She's having coffee with Eli!" Marley practically squealed.

"Who's Eli?" Ryder asked. He hoped it wasn't the guy from the party. He had wanted to talk to her about him. He didn't like her talking to him and he wanted to tell her.

"The guy she met last night. He called and asked her to coffee this morning. I told her she should go!" Marley said with enthusiasm.

"Why would you do that?" Ryder asked annoyed. Marley looked at Ryder with confusion. Jake on the other hand wasn't confused by Ryder's reaction at all.

"Ryder's jealous. He likes Unique but he thinks she's a mind reader so he's sitting here mad while she's on a date. The first of many, I hope." Jake said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous. We just don't know anything about this guy. She doesn't have that much experience with boys and I don't want him to take advantage of her." Ryder said to his friends. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince that he wasn't jealous but he was pretty sure he hadn't convinced any of them.   
  


 


	6. Ok now that I have sufficiently freaked you out I'm also an artist and a director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Here is the new chapter of this little story. I think that because Glee is coming back I'm feeling like writing some Glee.**

When Unique walked in to the coffee house she saw Eli right away. It could have been the cane or the fierce military style trench coat he was wearing. When he saw her he smiled a crooked smile and waved. Unique waved back and joined him. He ordered for them both and then led them to a quiet table in the back. Unique was so nervous she couldn't think. When they were both seated she didn't look up she just looked into her cup. Eli hated awkward silence so he started to talk.

"So you know my name and where I'm from. You're probably wondering if I need this cane or if I'm a part time pimp. The answer is no I'm a part time pimp. I pick up girls at college parties." Unique laughed loudly.

"Ok. Ice broken, what is the deal with the cane?" she asked curiously.

"I was in a car accident in high school." Eli said with a smile. "I crashed my hearse Morty during a bipolar break."

"I'm not sure if I should ask about the hearse or the bipolar first." Unique said. She was shocked that within the first fifteen minutes of their first real conversation he revealing something so huge about himself, but it was refreshing to her. "We'll start with the hearse, why were you driving a hearse and why did it have a name?"

"When it was time to get my first car, Bullfrog, my dad, took me to a car lot and the hearse was sitting there I liked it my dad bought it and told me I had to give him a name and I chose Morty. It makes me sad that I sacrificed him in the midst of my chaos." Eli said with a sad smile.

"Ok. If you don't mind telling me what was the cause of your break?" Unique asked.

"I was bullied by this kid, Fitz, at my school and because I retaliated no one took it seriously. So after he threatened my life I set him up and he got in trouble and went to juvie. When he came back to school he apologized to my girlfriend, Claire, at the time. Then they became friends, I asked her not to hang out with him. But she swore he was different, but I didn't believe him. It was a summer and I was supposed to believe he was a kinder gentler guy. I tried to prove to everybody that he wasn't different. I provoked him but it didn't matter no one but my best friend Adam believed me."

"Adam and I threw a party in the woods. Claire brought Fitz along. I asked him to leave because I wasn't comfortable with the kid who had threatened my life being at my party. He offered some half ass apology and I was supposed to just let it go because he had problems at home. I didn't give a shit about his problems and I asked him to leave again. She told me that I was making her friend feel unwelcome. I told her it was because he wasn't welcome. I told her she was welcome and I wanted her to stay because I loved her. She told me he was her guest and she brought him so she would take him home. I asked her if she was going to come back and she said maybe. I realized an hour later that maybe meant no and I couldn't deal so I started to throw things, party over."

"The next day I asked her about it and she said it was late. I told her a call would of been nice and she shrugged me off. Then she told me she couldn't be around me when I was acting erratic and cold toward her friends. I wasn't thinking clearly and I saw Fitz and I punched him, as I made a move toward him she told me we were over because she couldn't believe my behavior. He asked me why I attacked him and my now ex-girlfriend told me that I should just leave as she was checking Fitz for injuries. I left and drove around in Morty for hours, the last thing I remember before crashing is thinking that if Claire had to fix me she wouldn't be with Fitz so I decided to do what I had to do to break myself." "When she showed up at the hospital I told her why I had crashed Morty and she wasn't pleased, in fact she asked me how could I then she stormed out. Before I left the hospital Bullfrog had me see a psychiatrist and I got my diagnosis. I got committed into a hospital and when I got out a few months later I felt better. Claire and I became friends and we started to get closer but she told me she didn't know the new Eli and she couldn't date him. I went off my meds and had another break. I attacked Adam and beat him badly. My dad found out that I wasn't taking my meds and made sure from then on I took them by making me take them in front of the principal. Lesson learned, I haven't missed a dosage since. Ok now that I have sufficiently freaked you out I'm also an artist and a director." Eli said with a crooked smile.

"I'm not freaked out. That was really brave of you to tell me. And I'm sure that most people just give you a patronizing pat and move on but that ain't me. I have a question. Are you still in contact with Claire?" Unique asked.

"No, that's not what I expected you to say." Eli said puzzled.

"I'm sure but that's because you don't blame her for your break. She didn't make you bipolar but she didn't help with the management of it either. Don't be mad. I'm just making an observation. An observation based on what you told me." Unique said. The two sat in silence for awhile until Unique spoke. "Why did you want to meet me today?"

"I wanted, want to get to know you better." Eli answered honestly.

"Yeah, but why?" Unique asked shyly.

"I thought I was being obvious." Eli said reaching across the table to grab her hand. She pulled her hand away reluctantly. He looked slightly hurt and puzzled.

"Before you do something you might regret I should tell you about myself. Before I got to college I was Wade Adams. I am a post op transgender and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me." Unique said putting on a brave face.

"So." Eli said with a shrug. "If you're post op that means your insides and outside matches so you didn't ever have to tell me. But I'm honored that you did." he reached across the table and took her hand in his again. Her face lit up with a smile that Eli returned.


	7. OK. His name is Eli he's from Canada and he's gorgeous. He is seemingly perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Enjoy this latest update. More of a disclaimer than an author's note. I don't own anything you recognize.**

Eli walked Unique back to her dorm room. She opened the door and invited him in. Shelley was at her desk headphones on bobbing her head to the music. Unique touched her on the shoulder.

"Shel, I'm back," she said with a smile.

"Hi," she said glancing past Unique to see Eli. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled.

"Eli, this is my roommate Shelley," Unique introduced.

"Hi," Shelley said awkwardly. Eli smiled broadly and offered his hand. Shelley shook it quickly and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you Shelley," Eli said charmingly.

"Eli, thank you for walking me back. You didn't have to," Unique said.

"Yes, I did. I needed to see where your room was so I can pick you up for our date on Friday night," he said suavely.

"Oh," Unique said shocked.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Eli said walking to the door. Unique walked behind him to the door. He turned in the open doorway and kissed her lightly waved to Shelley and was gone. Unique closed the door and turned to look at Shelley who was bouncing in her desk chair.

"Oh my gosh! Unique he was so great!" Shelley gushed. "What are you doing to wear on Friday?" Shelley asked.

"Huh, girl I can not even think about clothes right now," Unique said as she plopped down on her bed. Shelley smiled knowingly and went back to her blog. After an hour and Unique was still sitting there Shelley grew concerned. She called Marley for help.

"Hi, Marley. It's Shelley, could you come to our room? I don't know what to do about Unique," she said.

"Is she sick?" Marley asked concerned.

"No, no. She's in a state of shock I guess, Eli left a little while ago," Shelley explained.

"I'll be right there," Marley said before she hung up. A little while later she was standing outside Unique's room. She had been waiting for her to come talk to her after her coffee date but she hadn't. Shelley's phone call had explained why. It had also left Marley with questions, questions only Unique could answer. She knocked and Shelley opened it immediately. She pointed to Unique sitting on the bed.

"Unique, hey what's going on?" Marley asked sitting on the bed beside her friend. Unique didn't answer. Shelley and Marley shared a glance. "Unique, what's wrong? Talk to me, please," Marley said in a soothing voice. Unique turned to look at Marley her eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Hi, Marls," she said.

"Hi, are you alright? Shelley and I were concerned," Marley told her.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just waiting to wake up," Unique said matter of factly.

"I don't understand," Marley said.

"I told him," Unique said.

"Told him what?" Marley and Shelley asked simultaneously.

"About my summer surgery," she supplied.

"OK," Marley said waiting for more.

"He said he was fine with it and then he asked me out again. So I'm just waiting to wake up because guys don't do that," Unique said plainly. Shelley's eyes welled up with tears. Marley hugged her best friend tightly.

"Honey, you are awake. And apparently guys like the ones we knew in glee club exist in other places," Marley assured her.

"I want to believe that but, I don't know," she said. The three girls sat in silence for a while. Marley and Shelley trying to figure out how to help Unique and Unique wondering when she was going to wake up. They were startled by the ringing coming from Unique's laptop signaling she had a Skype call. She moved to her desk and was excited to see her surrogate godparents.

"Unique, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"Do I need to come take somebody to the carpet?" Mercedes asked.

"No, nothing like that. I met a boy," she told them.

"Ooh girl, tell us all about him," Mercedes pressed.

"OK. His name is Eli he's from Canada and he's gorgeous. He is seemingly perfect," Unique said.

"No one is perfect. Don't put him on a pedestal. He will inevitably fall and it will be devastating," Kurt said knowingly.

"No I know that, Eli's not perfect. He told me that himself. But he said and did all the right things. And boys just don't do that," Unique said.

"Yes they do," Mercedes and Kurt said simultaneously.

"It sounds like you like him," Kurt said.

"But it sounds like you're trying to talk yourself out of liking him. Stop trying. It doesn't work. I know I tried," Mercedes said.

"I told him about my surgery," she said quietly.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"That I didn't have to tell him but he was _honored_ that I did and then he asked me out for next Friday," Unique told them still in shock.

"So what are you wearing?" Kurt asked her what he thought was the most important question.

"Wearing? I don't even know if I'm going to go," Unique said seriously.

"You're going!" Four voices chimed in simultaneously.

"Sweetie, don't pass up something that could be great because of fear," Kurt advised.

"Unique is not afraid of anything," Unique said brusquely.

"Except getting hurt again," Mercedes said, "give Eli a chance. If it doesn't work out move on to the next," Mercedes said.

"He seems like a good guy," Shelley chimed in from her position behind Unique.

"He's a great guy," Unique said with a smile.

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt asked.

"No problem," Unique said, "except what to wear on Friday." Unique said with a bright laugh. Unique spent the next hour telling her girlfriends about her coffee date and modeling different outfit choices. The conversation ended because Mercedes and Kurt had to leave for a double date with Blaine and Sam.

"Unique are you ready to go?" Marley asked.

"Go? Go where?" Unique asked as she put her discarded clothing back into her closet.

"To study with Jake and Ryder," she said.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," Unique said to her friend, "I'm ready. Let me grab my books. Shelley do you want to some along?" Unique asked.

"No thanks, I have a study group in the history building in an hour," Shelley told her. Unique nodded gathered her books and left the room with Marley. After a quick stop at Marley's room to get her things the two set off across campus to the library.

The two girls sat down at the table in a study room that the boys had reserved. Ryder watched Unique unpack her bag and wondered what was different about her. She seemed happy. Happier than he had seen her in a very long time. Jake noticed Ryder watching her and waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Unique, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Not much," she said with a huge smile.

"No? So you usually smile like that?" Jake asked with a grin.

"What?" she asked trying not to smile.

"You tell me," he said.

"It's nothing you care about," she said opening her books.

"We're friends, if it makes you happy I care about it," Jake said.

"I have a date with Eli on Friday and I'm excited," she said beaming.

"Great! Maybe you two can double with Marls and I sometime. I want to get to know this guy that has my friend so happy," Jake said.

Ryder looked at Jake as if he had kicked him. And in a way Ryder felt like Jake had. Ryder loved that Unique was happy but he wished he was the one making her that way. He opened his books hoping that the conversation would shift from Eli. He was tired of hearing about Eli. Eli who was from Canada and Eli who was a director and Eli who was the most wonderful person she had ever met. It was giving Ryder a headache and if he didn't need the help he would have gone back to his room and struggled through his essay alone.

After their study session the four friends headed to the dining hall for lunch Ryder hung at the back of the group, he didn't know what they were talking about but in case it was Eli he didn't want to be close enough to hear her wax poetic about a guy she'd known for two days. Jake sent the girls ahead and hung back to talk to his best friend.

"Ryder what's going on?" Jake asked assuming to already know the answer.

"Nothing, just thinking about that essay. You know English isn't my best subject. This is our first assignment I want to do well," Ryder lied. Jake didn't believe him at all, but he assumed Ryder would tell him when he was ready. When Ryder joined them at the table Marley and Unique were discussing Unique's outfit for her date on Friday. It was Saturday why was she worried about Friday already. He stood abruptly and they all looked at him.

"Sorry, I gotta go, see you guys later," Ryder said as he gathered his things grabbed a to-go box and exited the cafeteria. Ryder avoided Unique for the rest of the weekend. He skipped meals with his friends and ate in his room. He hoped she wouldn't ask him about his weird behavior on Monday in class. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't say _'I hate that you're so happy because you're not happy because of me'_ that was horrible.

The way he felt reminded him of that Fleetwood Mac song, Songbird, his mom used to listen to all the time. He wished Unique happiness and love but he wished them for her from himself. It occurred to him that maybe he was being selfish but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he would never interfere in her relationship with Eli or anyone else but he didn't want her to be truly happy with anyone else then she wouldn't be able to come to the conclusion that Ryder was the right guy for her. He didn't know how he was going to prove it to her, but he was going to. It didn't help his cause that Eli was apparently perfect. He didn't know him but he didn't like him and he wouldn't like him.

Monday morning as Ryder and Jake were walking to class Jake was waiting for Ryder to say something, anything. Jake stopped him before he could enter the class where he could see Marley and Unique already inside.

"Ryder, are you all right?" He asked his best friend.

"I'm fine. Why?" Ryder asked.

"You've been dodging us all weekend," Jake pointed out.

"No I haven't. Don't be over dramatic, Jake," Ryder said rolling his eyes.

"Yes you have, save it and tell me what's wrong," Jake said grabbing Ryder's arm as he went into the class.

"Nothing is wrong. Leave me alone," he said pulling out of Jake's grip and going into the classroom.

Ryder slammed his bag onto the table top and began unpacking his things. He couldn't believe Jake had asked him want was wrong. After Jake had practically thrown him over for that Eli guy before even meeting him, he had the audacity to question him. He wasn't going to explain to anyone what was wrong with him. They were his friends they should know.

Friday dawned and Unique was a nervous wreck. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it to seven. She had talked to Eli a few nights since she'd last seen him and he told her he was excited to go on their date. He told her to dress warm. His instructions didn't alter her wardrobe choice she just added a jacket. She just wanted to make it through her day and not talk about Eli or the date. Her friends understood and didn't mention him once all day. Marley showed up at Unique's door at five to help her start getting ready. It was a good thing because Unique was shaking so badly she couldn't do anything for herself.

At 6:58, there was a knock on the door. Unique jumped and after being calmed down by Marley and Shelley, Shelley answered the door. Eli stood there in all his glory. He was holding flowers. His dark hair falling on his forehead in controlled disarray. He wore a black button up, black skinny jeans a navy blue military style jacket with brass buttons. He had on black military boots and of course his cane. Shelley invited him in followed him.

"Unique, Eli is here," Shelley said.

"Thanks," Unique said never taking her eyes from Eli. Eli looked Unique up and down and smiled sexily. She was wearing a pair of printed jeggings, they had red roses on them, her top was black off the shoulder with a red rose on it. She had taken a page from her idol Mercedes and waved her hair with a side bang. She had on a pair of Christian Louboutin booties that Kurt and Mercedes had gotten her as welcome to womanhood gift.

Eli handed her the flowers and Shelley took them from her. Marley handed Eli Unique's jacket which he slipped on to her shoulders. He brushed her hair aside and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" He asked his eyes locked on hers.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. Unique thought she heard Marley and Shelley squealing as she and Eli walked down the hall. It made her smile that her friends were so supportive of her. "Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely," she told him remembering her manners.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them," he said smiling, "you look incredible," he said looking at her again. Unique felt her skin flush under his gaze.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "that jacket is fierce. My friend Kurt would love it," she said.

"Thanks," he said smiling. "Tell me about Kurt. You mentioned him at the coffee house but didn't go into detail," he asked as he tucked her arm into his as they walked across campus.

"Kurt is my fashion mentor and adviser, he works in tandem with Mercedes my fairy goddiva, they live in New York so I don't get to see them very often but we Skype once a week," Unique said thinking of two of her favorite people. "They encouraged me to embrace the inner me and to never back down or let anyone break me," she said fondly.

"They sound great, I hope I get to meet them someday," Eli said sincerely.

"Maybe you will," she said, "where are we going?" She asked noticing that they had left campus.

"It's a surprise," he said mischievously leading her around a corner, in front of her was a vast lawn. There were people strewn across the lawn on blankets. He led her to the back to an unoccupied spot with a blanket. There was a basket and an extra blanket. He helped her to sit then sat beside her.

"What is this place?" She asked looking at all the couples.

"The perfect date, dinner and a movie under the stars," he said smiling.

"They're going to show a movie on the side of that building? Like in the Wedding Planner?" She asked getting excited.

"Yeah, cool, huh," he said as he opened the basket. He took out a Tupperware container of cheese and another of apples and grapes. He pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses. He opened the cider and poured them each a glass. He handed her a glass and held his up in a toast. "To many more memorable evenings together," he said clinking his glass against hers.

"What movie are they showing?" She asked looking over the rim of her glass.

"My Fair Lady," he said. Unique barely held in her squeal of delight. She and Marley had watched this a million times, this was Marley's go to musical and whenever they had sleepovers they'd watch this with the volume low so they could sing the songs.

"One of my favorites," she said.

"I don't have a favorite musical," he said with a shrug.

"Dream Girls is my absolute favorite," she told him.

"I'm doing research as well as spending the evening with you," he told her.

"Research? Research on what?" She asked curious.

"The semester project for my film class is to make an original musical," he said, "I have no idea were to start so I thought I'd start with a classic," Eli told her about his project.

"Do you have to write the score yourself?" She asked.

"No thank God cause I don't write music but I can only have student help in front of and behind the camera," he explained.

"Guess what?" She said with a smile.

"What?" He asked returning her smile.

"Marley is an excellent song writer," she told him.

"Really! You think she would help me?" He asked hopeful.

"I'm sure she would, and Jake plays the guitar and Ryder the drums and I'm sure they would love to help you," she told him enthusiastically.

"And what about you? How are you going to help me?" He asked leaning close to her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm your executive producer," she said not looking at him.

"Is that all you are? He asked getting closer still. She didn't answer and was glad she didn't have to because the movie started. Unique lost herself in the world of Eliza Doolittle and sang the songs lowly to herself, except Eli heard her and decided he wanted her for the female lead in his musical. He moved behind her and pulled her to his chest and wrapped the blanket around them both. She tensed in his arms for a minute but then relaxed against him and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

After the movie they cleaned up their picnic and he carried the basket while she wrapped her arm around his. They walked in silence for a while before he spoke.

"I don't want you to be my executive producer," he said.

"Oh, I understand, I don't really know what I'm doing. Everything I know about producing I learned from Dawson's Creek reruns," she said with a light smile to hide her disappointment.

"I don't want you to produce because I need you to be concentrating on learning your lines," he told her.

"Learning my lines? What lines?" She asked confused.

"The leading lady always has the most lines to learn," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Me? Leading lady? Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive," he said with conviction. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away Eli didn't let her out of his arms.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling.

"You're very welcome," he said brushing his lips across hers again.

"I have to go inside. I'll call you," Unique said a smile glued to her face.

"OK," Eli said kissing her again. This time he nipped her lip gently and slid his tongue along it to ease the sting. Unique wrapped her arms around his neck and reveled in the sensations she was feeling. He placed light kisses on her face and neck and one long lingering one on her lips before he turned her toward her door. After watching her get inside safely Eli walked away. Unique watched him walk away and wondered what she had done to be so lucky.


	8. He told me that his semester project for film class is a musical.

The next morning Unique waited for Shelley to wake up and the two of them went to Marley's room. Marley's roommate answered the door and told them to wait. Marley came to the door and smiled upon seeing her two friends.

"Come on Marls we're having a girl's only breakfast this morning," Unique told her.

"OK great," Marley said closing her door.

"I forgot you had a roommate," Shelley said as the three girls walked across campus.

"Oh well she's out a lot," Marley said.

"She seems bitchy," Unique said, "and not in the way Kitty was bitchy," Unique said.

"What's her name again?" Shelley asked.

"Gale," Marley said, "spelled like Gale from The Hunger Games," Marley said rolling her eyes.

"That's a boy's name," Shelley said, "Gale in The Hunger Games is a boy," Shelley said.

"Whatever, it sounds like a bitch's name," Unique said with a wave of her hand.

"Why are we having a girls only breakfast?" Marley asked changing the subject.

"So I can tell you guys about my date," Unique said.

"Yay!" Shelley said. Marley and Shelley waited patiently until they were all seated. "OK so..." Shelley prompted.

"It was the best first date ever! We watched a movie under the stars wrapped in a blanket," Unique gushed.

"What movie?" Marley asked.

"My Fair Lady," Unique told her.

"Oh my that is so romantic," Marley said happy for her friend.

"What did you guys talk about?" Shelley asked.

"He told me that his semester project for film class is a musical. And I told him that you write music, Marls. And he wants me to be his leading lady!" Unique told them.

"I'd be happy to help. And leading lady is a big deal. I'm so happy for you!" Marley said.

"Thanks. Shelley would you like to produce because I think you'd be great at it," Unique said.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Shelley said.

"OK. I'll call Eli after breakfast and set up a meeting," Unique told them.

After breakfast Unique called Eli and asked him when he wanted to meet Marley. He told her that they could all meet in the quad. Unique collected Marley, Shelley and Jake and Ryder tagged along. Ryder wasn't sure where they were going. When he was coming in from the library Jake was on his way out. He told him to follow him so Ryder did. Had he known where he was going and why he would have stayed behind. When they reached the quad and Ryder saw Eli stand and kiss Unique he almost lost it. Why would Jake invite him to witness the two of them together. He was seriously contemplating his friendship with Jake.

"Hey Eli," Unique said approaching him at the table he was sitting at.

"Hey Unique," Eli said standing and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"These are my friends. You know Shelley and Marley. That's Jake and Ryder," she said pointing to each boy. Eli held his hand out and both boys shook it even though Ryder didn't really want to.

"Thanks for coming," Eli said as they all sat at the table. Eli told them about his project and that he didn't really have any ideas yet but that he was willing to entertain any ideas.

"It is nearly impossible to write a film length musical in a semester," Marley said.

"So where does that leave me?' Eli said concerned.

"You would have to do something like Moulin Rouge," Unique suggested.

"Meaning?" Eli asked.

"The songs are popular songs that you rearrange and mash up to make your own score," she said.

"What about licensing? Eli asked.

"It's not an issue," Shelley said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because your student project counts as a transformative work and you won't be making a profit," Shelley explained.

"Oh," Eli said impressed.

"Eli that's Shelley. Your Executive Producer," Unique said smiling.

"Yeah she is," Eli said agreeing with Unique, "OK so now I guess I have to work with you Marley to get a script written. When are you free?" he asked.

"We can start now. The more input we have the better," she suggested. After a couple of hours they had a basic outline for a script. Eli had found during his research that a lot of musicals are based on other works so he decided that was the best way to go. And being Eli he wanted something that seemed one way but was the exact opposite. He chose the myth of Persephone, Queen of the Dead. Eli wanted it to be a love story between Hades and Persephone and about the struggle her mother had letting her go. Jake thought it was a great idea.

"That's a great idea, man," Jake told Eli after he had pitched his myth idea.

"Thanks. I'm not a fan of doing what everyone else is doing. And the contrast of Ancient Greece with modern songs is the exact thing I want to do," Eli said getting excited.

"Do you have a specific genre of music you want me to pull from?" Marley asked getting excited about the film.

"No don't limit yourself. If you think you can make it work give it a shot. If it doesn't work we'll pick something else," Eli told her with a smile, "Shelley as soon as you can I need you to put together a crew," he told her.

"OK. I'll hit up the drama department, but I'll also enlist the music department and see what I can do. What about auditions?" she asked him.

"Let's write up a notice and put it in the drama and music departments," Eli suggested.

"Yeah and in the student center. And on the online bulletin board," Shelley suggested.

"Good idea," Eli said.

"Thanks," Shelley said blushing slightly.

Ryder had been quiet for the most part. It wasn't lost on him that Eli had cast Unique as a Goddess in his movie. He watched the two of them and became more and more jealous. He didn't know he was going to manage seeing them together. It was killing him and they had barely touched since he had kissed her when they arrived.

"When your professor said student help only did he mean just this school?" Unique asked Eli.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked her.

"Because Kurt is a student at NYADA and he would do a fabulous job costume designing," she said.

"Oh, are you sure he'd have time?" he asked

"I don't know. Let's ask him," she said. She scooted closer to Eli and made sure they were both in the camera's eye of her tablet.

"Unique honey how are you?" Kurt Hummel asked as he came into view.

"I'm great. Kurt this is Eli," she said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt," Eli said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I'm watching you and one wrong move and I will cut you," Kurt said seriously.

"I understand," Eli nodded.

"Kurt, we called to ask a favor," Unique said embarrassed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm making a movie and I need a costume designer. Unique suggested you. I'm not sure I can even use you since you're not a student at this university but if you agree I'm going to pitch the idea to my professor," Eli told Kurt.

"Would you want original designs or want me to pull from existing fashion?" Kurt asked.

"It would be your choice," Eli told him.

"What's the movie about?" Kurt asked.

"Persephone and Hades, their love story," Eli said.

"Oh, are you modernizing or no?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and no. the setting will be ancient Greece but the songs will be modern," Eli explained.

"It's a musical? Oh my Gaga! That's an original concept. I think that costuming should be modern but with a period flair," Kurt said.

"So you'd be willing to do this if my professor OKs it?" Eli asked.

"Of course. It's a musical. I maybe able to use this as credit for school. Let me know," Kurt said.

"Thank you so much," Eli said.

"No problem. Unique, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Bye Kurt. Love you," she said waving.

"Bye, love you to," he said as the screen went black.


	9. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! What's up guys? Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's Ryder's audition. He is ready to try to win Unique over and he isn't really concerned with much else. I can't wait to get into the next part which is the callbacks where the two of them get to interact in Ryder's callback. I'll be getting into what I think their relationship is and how Unique will deal with that and her budding relationship with the oh so awesome Eli. So get ready for some good (I hope) stuff.**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> ****  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sweeney Todd, the cinematic version by Tim Burton or the stage version by Stephen Sondheim. I also do NOT own Glee or Degrassi or their characters._  
>  ****
> 
>  **
> 
> ProTIP:
> 
> Guide for Ryder's audition piece:
> 
> **
> 
> **Bold = sang**
> 
>   _
> 
> Italicized = spoken
> 
> _  
> 

Ryder was leaving the music department when he spotted the flyer on the bulletin board. He looked at it. He knew he said he wasn't going to interfere in her relationship and auditioning for the movie wasn't interfering; it was helping. He continued to tell himself that and it actually didn't matter. He was auditioning no matter what anyone said. He copied down the link on the flyer and went to meet Jake.

Jake sat down across from Ryder. Ryder didn't notice Jake sit down, he was busy signing up for his audition. He didn't look up until Jake snapped his fingers in his face.

"What?"Ryder said annoyed.

"Are you looking at porn?" Jake asked.

"What? No!" Ryder answered.

"Oh, you were seriously into it. I figured it had to be porn," Jake said with a shrug.

"I was sending an email to our English professor about the latest assignment," Ryder lied. He didn't know why he lied. He wasn't ready to hear from Jake that he should step away because he blew it.

"Oh cool. So Marley told me that Eli's professor OK'd Kurt as costume designer," Jake told him.

"Good. Kurt will do a great job making Unique look great," Ryder said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Jake agreed. "I was thinking about auditioning but decided to just help with the music," Jake told his friend.

"Why? I thought you liked acting," Ryder asked.

"I do but I'm not very good at it. As evident by my lackluster roles as Doody in Grease to Newsie number 4 in Newsies," Jake said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryder said.

"Don't apologize, Danny or should I call you Jack Kelly?" Jake joked.

"Jake, I have to go," Ryder said standing quickly. Jake looked at Ryder, his features showing confusion. Ryder gather his things and fled from the quad. All that talk of acting and Ryder was sure Jake was going to ask him about auditioning. He wasn't sure where Jake stood on the issue of him auditioning so he avoided the conversation all together.

If Ryder was honest, he knew that Jake wouldn't say anything really unless he told him what part he was hoping to get. Ryder wanted, no needed to be Hades. He had to get himself into Unique's life again and what better way than to play opposite her. If at any point, the thought that maybe he shouldn't audition for Hades entered his mind, it also left his mind too quickly to take hold.

Shelley had spent the last week getting a crew together. She had met with every single person who was interested and videoed their interviews which she shared via email with Eli. He had given her his notes and they had chosen the crew together. Shelley didn't want to disappoint Eli, in turn disappointing Unique. She knew the only reason she had this job was because of her friendship with Unique ans she wanted to prove that neither of their had misplaced their faith.

With the crew taken care of, Shelley started to organize the auditions. She was organizing them by character. Marley had emailed her a list of characters and she had put it on the form that people filled out. They had decided that everyone should choose who they would audition for but ultimately Eli, herself and Marley would decided their roles.

Shelley was halfway through the list of names auditioning for Hades when she saw it. His name, Ryder Lynn. Shelley looked up quickly glad Unique was out. Shelley was well aware of the Ryder/Unique drama. She thought that maybe he was up to something but knew she couldn't keep him from auditioning. She wasn't worried though. The list of Hades hopefuls was extensive. She was sure it wouldn't be an issue.

Only Shelley didn't know about Ryder's propensity for landing the lead in any production and then shining in said role. Maybe she should have at least told Marley but as it was she had so many other things to worry about and Ryder trying to insinuate himself between Unique and Eli wasn't at the top of her list of things to think about. Beside, Unique and Eli were solid and one audition wasn't going to change that, right?

* * *

Eli entered the theater building excited and nervous. He didn't know how this was going to go. This first set of auditions for minor characters wasn't what was stressing him. It was casting the roles of Hades, Zeus and Demeter. Shelly had assured him that there had been plenty of interest and he would find who he was looking for. He entered the auditorium and sat down between Marley and Shelley. Shelley handed each of them a clipboard and called the first name. They had decided that each person auditioning had to do a prepared monologue and a prepared song. Only those receiving a callback would see a piece of the script. Jake had volunteered to provide accompaniment eliminating the need to work with some demanding and dramatic music major. The auditions took hours but they established a good rhythm that would benefit them later in production. Eli announced that they had finished and that callbacks would be posted on Wednesday in the drama, film and music department buildings.

Unique was waiting for Eli in the quad. He had talked to his professor about Kurt and she was waiting for him to tell her if Kurt was costume designer. She didn't see Eli coming because he came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He kissed the back of her neck before she turned. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hey," he responded.

"What did you professor say about Kurt?" she asked him.

"He was set to tell me no until he found out Kurt was a senior at NYADA," Eli informed her.

"So Kurt is costume designer?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, if he still wants it," Eli said.

"Great because no one but Kurt Hummel would be able to showcase how fabulously flawless I am," Unique laughed.

"I think you do a pretty good job," Eli said silencing her laughter with a deep kiss.

When Unique pulled back she was breathless. She was constantly being caught off guard with Eli, the best kind of off guard. She had never been outwardly or overly affectionate but Eli had changed all of that. She always wanted to be touched by him or touching him. She didn't know what it meant bu she was willing to find out. Remembering they were in the quad she pulled back a little.

"How did auditions go?" she asked Eli.

"Good, we got a few good potential," he told her, "but it's the leads I'm worried about," Eli said.

"Why" Unique asked.

"I want people to get where Hades is coming from. He not bad just because his dominion is death. Inherent bias happens when death is mentioned," Eli said worry on his features.

"That's true but you have to believe that in your auditions you will find someone who wants to your story and understands the complexities of Hades," she said with an encouraging hug.

"Thanks. Plus I gotta find someone who burns up the screen with you. Maybe I should just do it myself. I'm feeling a little jealous," he said smirking.

"You wouldn't hear me complaining if you played my leading man," Unique flirted.

"I'm not playing," Eli said kissing her again. Unique was again the one to break their kiss. She was trying to focus on their conversation but Eli was complicating things.

"How's the script coming?" Unique asked. She couldn't wait to see a copy but neither Eli or Marley were very forthcoming.

"It's coming together well. Marley finds songs to fit my words with almost no difficulty. The script will be ready enough to share by callbacks. Don't worry," he told her.

"I'm not worried. I'm impatient," she said with a laugh and brief kiss. "And now I'm off to class. See you later?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. She hugged him and he watched her walk away.

* * *

Marley and Jake walked across campus hand in hand on the way to the auditions for the leads.

"Ryder's been acting weird," Jake said out of nowhere.

"Weird how?" Marley asked.

"I don't know. Like he's hiding something or up to something or both," Jake said shrugging.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's like he know something he doesn't want to know but not because it's about me but because he thinks I'll give him a hard time about it," Jake explained.

"You think it's a girl?" Marley asked curious.

"Huh! I never thought about that," he replied.

"Maybe he wants to introduce her but since we've added so many new people to our group he doesn't want to upset the new dynamic," she reasoned.

"Seems like him. I'll tell him later that whatever is going on with him, he doesn't have to hide it,' Jake said as they entered the auditorium. Jake headed to the stage to sit behind the piano while Marley sat at the table with Shelley.

Eli entered the auditorium and sat between Marley and Shelley. He placed his cane against the table and took his clipboard from Shelley and waited for her to begin. Shelley had decided to cast Demeter first. The list was long so Shelley wasted no time getting started.

None of them could figure out why, for this set of auditions, every no talent hack on campus had shown up. After three hours of auditions only six actors had shown any promise. They stoically moved onto the Zeus auditions, which were only slightly better but no as long. The list of potential Zeuses had eight actors on it. The trio and Jake took a short break and began the Hades auditions. Shelley had forgotten about Ryder being on the list. Other things had come up. She realized by the amount of side-eye coming from Marley and Jake that maybe she should have mentioned it. Eli didn't notice the tension so Shelley continued.

"What is your past dramatic experience?" she asked.

"I was Danny Zuko in a high school production of _Grease_ and Jack Kelly in a traveling Broadway production of _Newsies,"_ Ryder said.

Shelley and Eli were both impressed by this resumé. Shelley wiped the smile from her face when she saw Marley looking at her.

"Ok, give the name of your song and what your monologue come from," Shelley said.

"I'm doing _Epiphany_ from _Sweeney Todd,_ the film version. It's both song and monologue," Ryder handed Jake his sheet music and went back to center stage. He looked to Jake and he began to play. A girl that none of them knew entered stage left. She rushed up to Ryder and the performance began.

**"** _What's happened?"_ she asked.

_"I had him,"_ he said incredulously.

_"The sailor busted in I know. And I saw them both running down the stairs,"_ she said nodding.

_"I had him!"_ Ryder yelled angrily _._ **"His throat was bare beneath my hand,"** he sang the next line.

_"There there dear, calm down,"_ she said in a calming tone.

_"NO!"_ he yelled. _"I had him!"_ he continued yelling. **"His throat was there and he'll never come again!"** Ryder lamented in song.

**"Easy now. Hush, love, hush. I'll keep telling you,"** she sang.

_"When?!"_ he yelled turning swiftly to face her.

**"What's your rush?"** she asked, still singing.

**"Why did I wait?"** he sang, advancing on her. **"You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!"** he sang, still moving toward her. Then he turned away from her singing, **"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit. And it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long!"** Ryder sang with a sinister smirk. **"They all deserve to die,"** he sang contemplatively. **"Tell you why Mrs. Lovett, tell you why,"** he sang pacing across the stage singing to the audience. **"Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett. There are two kinds of men and only two,"** he sang. **"There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face,"** Ryder sang manically. **"Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you!"** he sang turning violently to face her. **"No, we all deserve to die,"** he sang as he stalked across the stage toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, **"even you Mrs. Lovett, even I,"** he sang threateningly. He lead her back toward the front of the stage singing, **"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief. For the rest of us, death will be a relief,"** he sang brandishing a straight razor. **"We all deserve to die,"** he sang powerfully, **"and I'll see Johanna. No I'll never hug my girl to me,"** he sang suddenly saddened. _"Finished!"_ he yelled.

Then several men entered the stage from both sides and Ryder turned toward them.

_"All right. You, sir. How about a shave?"_ he asked with a growl but the extras ignored him even as he was in their faces. _"Come and visit your good friend Sweeney,"_ he said walking between them. _"You sir, too, sir. Welcome to the grave!"_ he said pointing his razor. **"I will have vengeance. I will have salvation,"** he sang spinning center stage. _"Who, sir?"_ he yelled to another man. _"You, sir. No one's in the chair. Come on, come on,"_ he continued to yell. _"Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders,"_ he said in a stage whisper. _"You, sir! Anybody! Gentlemen, now don't be shy!"_ he said, yelling again from the front of the stage, his arms spread wide with a razor in each hand. **"Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me,"** he sang, his arms still spread as he backed up to the back of the stage. He put his head down, arms still wide, **"I will have you,"** he sang and finished on a yell. Then he snapped his head up and swung his arms like he was slicing, **"and I will get him back even as he gloats,"** he sang. **"In the meantime, I'll practice on less honorable throats,"** he sang as he swung his arm again. He rushed to the center to the stage and held his razors so the audience could see. **"And my Lucy lies in ashes,"** he sang as he sank to his knees, defeated, _"and I'll never see my girl again,"_ he said as he struck the stage with his head down. **"But the work,"** he sang gutturally, _"waits!"_ he finished on a strong yell, **"I'm a live at last!"** he sang. **"And I'm full of joy!"** Ryder finished powerfully, his arms out, head thrown back.

Ryder rose to his feet and waited for someone to say something. Eli spoke first.

"Wow man! Thank you," Eli said as Ryder left the stage. "He was great!" he said to Marley and Shelley.

"Yeah," Shelley agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Marley agreed, her brow creased with worry.

xxx

They finished the auditions with four hopefuls for Hades but none of the auditions came close to Ryder's. Shelley tired to stall after the auditions but Marley and Jake waited for her.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting," she said.

"Uh huh, Shel, what were you thinking?" Marley asked.

"What's the big deal?" Shelley asked.

"Ryder," Jake answered. "Ryder's the big deal!" he said.

"You should have told us," Marley said.

"Why?" Shelley asked, "I couldn't have prevented his audition. Everyone get a fair shot in the theater," Shelley said.

"We could have persuaded him to not audition," Marley said.

"And when that didn't work I would have threatened him," Jake added.

"You guys are overreacting," Shelley said.

"No we're not. If Eli wasn't so fair minded he would have cast Ryder on the spot," Marley said.

"So, he was the best," Shelley pointed out.

"He's only doing this to get close to Unique," Jake said.

"Did he tell you that?" Shelley asked.

"No, but..." Jake started.

"No buts," Shelley said, "if we find out that he has an ulterior motive we do something. Don't accuse him before you know for sure. That's not cool," she said.

"Fine, but I hope you have a plan when Ryder starts being a jerk," Jake said as he and Marley went one way, while Shelley went another.

* * *

Eli found Unique sitting at a table in the student union. He sat across from her and she smiled.

"How did auditions go?" she asked.

"Great. Why didn't you tell me Ryder was such a great actor?" Eli asked holding her hand across the table.

"Um, what?" Unique asked.

"Ryder auditioned for Hades. He was spectacular. He's at the top of my list," Eli told her. Unique tried to keep the shock from her face. She couldn't believe Ryder's nerve. What was he doing?

"What song did he do?" Unique asked.

" _Epiphany_ , from..." Eli started.

" _Sweeney Todd,_ " Unique finished. She and Ryder had watched it together on one of their movie nights before her surgery and he disappeared. He had loved that song and had learned the song and they had sang it together. She knew he had been phenomenal in her living room; it was probably awe-inspiring on state. She hoped he was doing this for the love of performing and nothing else.

"Yeah," Eli said, "we got each part ready for callbacks, which are next week. And you should get your script middle of next week. My professor has it now and I'm waiting for the green light. If I don't get it, project over, I fail," Eli told her.

"What?" Unique asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a pass/fail course. This is the first assessment. If you fail this you can't make your movie. If you can't make your movie you fail. Then he critiques the movie when it's done and again, it's pass fail," he explains.

"No pressure," Unique said.


	10. You're not planning for inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So this chapter is the first real interaction that Ryder and Unique have had since that day in the quad. I hope it make sense and doesn't disappoint. the callback is next chapter and I'm excited for it. I have no idea if film courses are actually set up the way I portray in this fic but it worked for me, so I went with it.**
> 
> **Enjoy this update!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

Unique was going to wait to talk to Ryder but she changed her mind. After she left Eli she went directly to his dorm room. She hoped he was there. She didn't want to look all over campus for him. He answered the door quickly.

"Jake, did you forget..." he started but stopped abruptly. He was happy to see her but he knew this wasn't a social call. He stepped to the side to let her enter. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Did you ask how I am?" Unique asked shock in her voice. Ryder nodded not sure what that upset her. "Ok, Ryder. I'll tell you how I am," she said, divatude rising. "I m in shock and I am disappointed and hurt," she told him.

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Now he asks Unique why. Unique does not have time to play with him," she said to herself.

"If you're speaking in third person, I know it's bad. Can I help you?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, yes you can help," Unique said.

"How?" Ryder asked.

"Stop doing what you're doing!" Unique said forcefully.

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything," Ryder said confused.

"Ryder Lynn, I know you auditioned for Hades!" Unique said, accusation heavy in her voice.

"So?" Ryder asked.

"So?! So not cool, Ryder!" Unique said exasperated.

"Why?" he asked, interested in her answer.

"You know why!" she said vehemently.

"I don't. I'm doing what you asked," he told her.

"What now?" she asked rolling her neck.

"You ask for help on the movie. This is me helping," he said.

"I meant with music and maybe background vocals," she told him.

"I didn't know we were only allowed BTS stuff. This is the best way for me to help. What the big deal? All I did was audition. I haven't been cast for anything," Ryder said matter-of-fact.

"I know what you're up to, though," Unique said not believing Ryder.

"What am I up to?" he asked her lowly.

"You're using this movie to try to get close to me. It's not cool. I'm with Eli," she said.

"We need to reconnect as friends. This movie is the way to do that. You have been perfectly clear about everything else. I didn't realize friendship was off the table as well," Ryder said sadly.

Yes, he did want Unique as a girlfriend but he wanted her friendship as well. It never occurred to him that she was finished with him altogether.

"Of course I still want to be friends. I just need you to be clear about the other stuff," she told him calmly.

"I get it and I would never try to come between you and Eli," he said even though Eli's name tasted like sawdust in his mouth.

"Oh, well ok. I'm sorry I accused you. I didn't want you to try to sabotage Eli's movie because of anything between you and me," she explained.

"I understand but there isn't anything between you and me," Ryder said.

"Right. This is going to be a great project and I would hate for your jealousy to ruin it," Unique said bluntly.

"Right but according to you, we weren't anything so there is no reason for me to be jealous," Ryder said.

"Right. We're friends. I only thought that...it doesn't matter what I thought. Why Hades though?" Unique asked.

"Um, it's the lead. Blaine told me always audition for the lead. If you're not right for it there are plenty of other roles they can slot you into but if you audition for supporting, they won't see you as lead," Ryder told her some advice Blaine had told him when he auditioned for _Newsies._

Oh, I guess that makes sense," she said. "Well I have to go. I'll see you at dinner," she said moving toward the door.

"Ok, bye Unique," Ryder said as he opened the door for her to pass through.

The conversation didn't go at all as she planned. She had figured she'd accuse him, they would fight and then he'd admit that he harbored feelings and was trying to ruin things with Eli. None of that had happened. Ryder had seemed genuinely confused they her train of thought. As if it never occurred to him to be jealous. That that thought should've made her feel relieved. She should have felt elated that Ryder only auditioned to help but she wasn't relieved or elated. She had been secure in the knowledge that Ryder liked her, that he wanted to be with her, that no other scenarios had entered her mind. The realization that he was over her hurt more than she cared to admit; but since she was over him she was confused by her reaction.

She shook off her conflicting feels and headed for Marley's room. She wanted an honest opinion on the Ryder situation and she know Marley would give it to her.

* * *

After Unique left, Ryder sat down at his desk and placed a Skype call. He was relieved when it was answered after only a few rings.

_"_ _Hey Ryder," the voice said._

_"Hey Sam. Where are you?" Ryder asked confused by the surroundings and no Sam._

_"Right here," he said popping into the screen. "I'm at Kurt and Blaine's," he explained._

_"Oh so you can't talk?" Ryder asked._

_"I can talk. Kurt and Blaine are at my place. Mercedes and I had a disagreement and she called Kurt. He and Blaine came over, Kurt kicked me out and Blaine stayed to make sure my side was represented. I'm expecting him any moment," Sam told him shrugging._

_"Ok. My audition was today," Ryder told Sam._

_"Oh, how'd it go?" Sam asked._

_"Great. I'm pretty sure I got a callback," Ryder said smiling._

_"How did Unique take it?" Sam asked curious._

_"She accused me of trying to sabotage his movie," Ryder told him._

_"Are you?" Sam asked bluntly._

_"No. I want to be around Unique. If I mess up the movie, she wouldn't forgive me for messing things up with her_ _**boyfriend** _ _. So I'm not going to do that," Ryder said._

_"What are you going to do?" Sam asked intrigued._

_"Not much. After I land the role of Hades, she and I will have to spend a lot of time together. She'll realize with some gentle, subtle prodding from me, that I'm the right choice for her not_ _**Eli** _ _," Ryder said._

_"Sounds easy," Sam said skeptical._

_"It will be," Ryder said confident._

_"Word of advice, I guess."_

_"Sure."_

_"You're not planing for the inevitable. That's a mistake. It could cost you," Sam told him knowingly._

_"what's the inevitable?" Ryder asked._

_"Unique," Sam stated._

_"I don't understand," Ryder said, his brow furrowed._

_"Unique is not going to come to you easily. She is going to fight you every step of the way. Especially when she figures out that you're right. And don't underestimate the boyfriend. I heard Kurt and Mercedes talking about him. He seems, uh well, awesome. He seems awesome," Sam said._

_"You think she'll fight me?" Ryder asked._

_"I'm sure of it. She's a lot like Mercedes that way, but Ryder, your situation is not mine. You created this, because you ran away. If had told her how you feel months ago she wouldn't even be dating this director kid. Now you have to fight to get her back because you make the mistake of letting her go," Sam told him sagely._

_"You're right. And the boyfriend is awesome, I guess. She told him about Wade and it didn't even phase him. He was totally cool with it," Ryder said._

_"_ _You're cool it too, right?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah totally but it was instantaneous," Ryder reminded Sam._

_"Maybe but I think when you know the person pre-op it's harder to get used to a new person in the place of someone else you knew," Sam reasoned._

_"Maybe," Ryder said._

_"Don't worry about that. You like her and you want to be with her. Go for it! I got your back," Sam told him._

_"Thanks Sam. I gotta go. I'm meeting everyone for dinner," Ryder said._

_"Ok, bye!" Sam said before signing off._

* * *

Marley sat on her bed watching her best friend pace the length of her room. After fifteen minutes she stopped her.

"Unique, tell me what's wrong," Marley said.

"Eli told me Ryder auditioned," Unique started.

"Jake is going to talk to him and tell him to back off," Marley said interrupting.

"No, don't do that," Unique said, "I talked to Ryder and I don't know," she finished lamely.

"Huh?" Marley said.

"Ryder said he only auditioned because I asked you guys to help." Unique told Marley.

"Yeah, you did ask for help but he could have helped in ways that don't involve starring opposite you," Marley pointed out.

"True but I wasn't specific and we both know that the best way for Ryder to help is my acting," Unique said.

"Yeah but..." Marley said.

"Marley, we all jumped to the same conclusion but we're wrong. Ryder doesn't have those feelings anymore and if we try to make him back out of the movie, we're robbing Eli of maybe the best person to play Hades," Unique said.

"I don't know. Are you sure about his feelings?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, he was crystal clear. He only wants to be friend and he is only trying to help Eli," Unique told Marley.

"Ok, then I guess we owe him an apology, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching him," Marley said reluctantly agreeing.

"that's what I plan to do," Unique said nodding.

"How do you feel now?" Marley asked.

"Feel? About what?" Unique asked pretending to be confused.

"About Ryder not having romantic feelings about you anymore," Marley said plainly.

"I don't feel anything about it. I don't know that he ever really had those feelings. He never made any kind of declarations. I thought he was waiting until after my surgery but as you know that didn't happen so it's all conjecture on our part. And it doesn't matter, I have Eli," Unique said.

"Ok," Marley said nodding but not really believing her friend.

"Marls, are you ready for dinner?" Unique asked her friend, ready to move past their current conversation.

"Yeah, let's go," Marley said.

"So Eli said his prof has the script," Unique said.

"Yeah, the whole pass/fail situation. If he fails, I'm going to feel completely responsible," Marley said.

"Why?" Unique asked.

"Because the only reason the professor could have to fail him is the song choices. The actual script is phenomenal. Eli is a brilliant writer," Marley told Unique.

"Girl stop! Eli considers it a joint process. He's happy with your work," Unique reassured her.

"I know but I'm still nervous," Marley said as she and Unique sat down.

"Nervous about what?" Jake said.

"The movie," Marley answered.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because it's with Eli's professor right now. If he doesn't greenlight it, no movie," Shelley explained, looking up briefly from her tablet.

"Oh," Jake said.

"That seems unfair," Ryder added.

"Not really," Shelley responded.

"If Eli was really making a movie in the real world, he'd have to get it approved. The professor is like the studio. You have to get studio backing to make your movie," Unique said expanding on Shelley's answer.

"I guess," Ryder said, "but what happens if the professor doesn't greenlight?" Ryder asked.

"He fails," Shelley said.

"The semester," Unique added.

"The entire semester?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's a pass/fail course," Unique explained.

"That's a lot of pressure," Ryder commented.

"What's his professor looking for?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Unique answered shrugging.

"Probably originality, quality, continuity, all of which it has. I think Marley and Eli are worrying unnecessarily," Shelley said.

"I agree. How many other film students are using Greek mythology in a musical?" Unique asked.

"Probably none. They're all going to play it save and retell classic musicals," Shelley said.

"Yep and that's points off for originality," Unique pointed out.

"Where is Eli anyway? I thought he was joining us," Jake said.

"He was supposed to," Unique said worriedly. She text him to check if he was still coming to dinner. He replied he was on the way. "He's on his way," Unique said smiling.

"Where is he?" Marley asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say," she told the group.

A few minutes later, Eli slid into the open seat beside Unique. He kissed her briefly before he addressed the group.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was with my professor," he told them.

"And?" Marley asked impatiently.

"He had some questions about the movie," Eli told her.

"What kind of questions?" Unique asked.

"Mostly about my choice of contemporary songs and language," he answered.

"So what'd he decide?" Marley asked.

"He didn't say. The list gets posted tomorrow," Eli said.

"Did he have any other questions?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, he had casting questions and crew and location centered questions but that's standard. He asked everyone. When we turned in our scripts we made appointments with his TA for this meeting," Eli explained.

"So he's not just picking movies he likes?" Jake asked.

"No. he tries to pick movies he thinks will "sell"," Eli explained further. "Oh and Shel thanks for that transformative works knowledge. He was going to tank the movie because I didn't get licensing for the songs," Eli told her.

"Oh, you're welcome," she said smiling.

"He seemed impressed. So I think I'm getting the greenlight," he told the group.

"Awesome!" Jake said.

"Everything is going so great right now," Eli smiled.

"What do you mean?" Unique asked curious.

"I have you, I'm about to make my first student film and my best friend is coming," Eli said smiling.

"To visit?" Shelley asked.

"No, to go to school," Eli said.

"Oh where is he transferring from?" Marley asked.

"Nowhere. He goes here. He's been in the hospital and taking his classes online. Now that he's been released, he's moving in this weekend," Eli told the pretty girl.

"Adam, right?" Unique asked.

"Yeah and Shelley he is all ready to help you with anything you need. He's been my producer before so he can help and you two can share "Eli the Tyrant" stories," Eli told Shelley.

"Cool, an extra set of hands would be ideal. Especially with production starting soon," she said.

"Yeah," Eli agreed. He turned to Unique. "You want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," she said rising from the table. The two of them left the dining hall with her arm tucked into his.

"I can't wait for you to meet Adam," Eli told her.

"I hope he likes me," Unique said nervously.

"He already does. I've told him about you," Eli said.

"Everything about me?" she asked sharply.

"No, sweetie, of course not but you can tell Adam. He'll understand and he won't judge. I promise," Eli told her.

"I'm sorry. I'll think about it," Unique told Eli.

"Thanks," Eli said leaning in to kiss her.


	11. Make It to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hi guys. I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I had some computer issues that have been rectified. So this chapter is the introduction of Adam Torres. Watchers of DNG know that in canon Adam died but I disapprove of that happening so I brought him back.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This is the chapter that Ryder has his final callback with Unique. I think it turned out great; or at least like I pictured, which never happens, so it's great to me. Let me know what you think.**
> 
>  
> 
> **There is a piece of the movie script in this chapter. it was written by _MsMKT86 (author of Shane's Room, True Love and Plot Devices and The Gleelight Saga)_ and there is a Rynique duet and stuff.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
>  
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Make It to Me by Sam Smith or anything else you may recognize._  
>  **

 

* * *

Shelley watched Unique pace the length of their room. She didn't know what was on her mind but she was not willing to wait to find out.

"Unique, what's wrong?" Shelley asked as Unique made another sojourn across the floor.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm supposed to be meeting Adam today and I'm nervous," Unique told her.

"Stop panicking. This Adam kid can't be friends with Eli and be douche," Shelly said.

"You're right. I'll see you later. I'm meeting them in the Student Union," Unique told Shelley before she left. Unique walked slowly to the Student Union. She was dreading meeting Adam. Not because he seemed horrible or anything but if he didn't like her it could be a problem for her and Eli. She liked him a lot but she knew Adam's opinion was important to him. She saw them sitting at a table when she entered the building. She took a deep breath and repeated Kurt's mantra over and over in her head, _'Courage'._

"Hi, Eli," she said stopping beside their table. Both Eli and Adam stood when they noticed her beside them.

"Hey sweetie. Unique Adams, this is Adam Torres. Adam, this is Unique," Eli said introducing two of his favorite people.

"Hi, Adam, it's nice to finally meet you," Unique said holding out her hand for Adam to shake.

"Hey, it's nice to _finally_ put a face to the name Eli's always talking about," Adam said shaking her hand.

Eli pulled a chair from the table and both boys waited until she was seated before they sat down. Silence filled the table. Unique was scrambling to find something to talk about.

"Adam, do you have any siblings?" Unique asked trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, an older brother, Drew. What about you; any siblings?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm an only child," Unique answered shrugging.

"Where are you from?" Adam asked.

"Lima, Ohio. Small town, smaller minds," Unique said.

"Right. I'm from Toronto. Big city, small minds," Adam said agreeing.

"People suck," Unique said laughing.

"Yep. Oh, I talked to Ali yesterday," Adam said to Eli.

"How is she?" Eli asked.

"Living with Johnny! Her family freaked out, of course," Adam said.

"Why of course?" Unique asked curious.

"Alli's parents, her dad especially, are devout Muslims. Johnny's white and not Muslim, i.e. a problem for them," Adam explained.

"Oh, I know what it is to try to live up to parental expectations," Unique said sadly.

"Me too," Adam said in a somber tone.

"Yeah, what did you parents want you to be?" Unique asked hoping she wasn't prying.

"Gracie," Adam said plainly.

"Uh what?" Unique asked.

"They wanted me to stay their daughter. My mother didn't know or understand what that did to me until she saw the self-inflicted scars," Adam said with a sad smile. Unique took Adam's hand.

"I completely understand. My parents still call me Wade," Unique said dejected.

"But they paid for your surgery?" Adam asked.

"No, my surrogate godmother paid for my surgery," Unique told Adam.

"Mercedes paid for your surgery?" Eli asked shocked.

"Yeah, she used her tour money," Unique said. "I'm paying her back by being a session back-up singer this spring and summer breaks or until I pay her back," Unique said.

"What do you mean tour money? Adam asked curious.

"Mama Mercy opened for Beyoncé's world tour," Unique said proudly.

"Wow!" Adam said impressed.

"Yeah, so anyway, Eli tells me you're going to be helping with the executive producer job," Unique said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but it looks like I'll probably get in the current producer's way. So I'm going to take orders like a good little boy," Adam said.

"Shelley is excited to share the load. You should come meet her and you guys can hang out, I mean, discuss the movie," Unique said hoping neither Eli or Adam caught onto her idea to hook up Shelley and Adam.

"Sounds good," Adam agreed, "Claire called me last week," Adam said to Eli. Unique rolled her eyes. She had never met the girl but Eli's history with her put her firmly in the do not like column. And not because they dated but because she so callously and thoughtlessly contributed to his mental instability.

"Oh, how she is?" Eli asked. Unique listened to his voice to find out if he was _too_ interested.

"She told me she'd living with her sister Darcy now," Adam said.

"Why?" Eli asked. Unique could tell he was curious.

"Her mom and stepdad wouldn't let Dallas move in," Adam supplied.

"Who is Dallas?" Unique asked, she had no intention of pretending as if she wasn't listening.

"Her baby daddy," Adam said.

"Her what? I thought you said she was super religious…you know what, never mind. A lot of uber religious girls have babies out of wedlock. Jake's niece is a product of that situation," Unique said.

"Her sister just let him move in?" Eli asked.

"He had to get a job first or prove he was in school. Claire said he picked a job," Adam said.

"Oh, I see who you are," Unique said looking at Adam.

"What? Who am I?" he asked.

"The Gazette," Unique answered simply.

"Huh?" Eli and Adam said simultaneously.

"More specifically Page 6 of the Gazette; the gossip column," Unique said with a wink.

"Not true. I just know stuff," Adam said indignant.

"Because your nosy," Eli said laughing.

"Whatever!" Adam said shrugging.

"Adam, come with us to lunch. Meet some more people who are working on the movie," Unique said.

"Great. Thanks," Adam said. The trio left the student union on their way to meet Unique's friends.

* * *

"Hey guys! This is Adam," Unique said as she, Adam and Eli joined her friends at the table.

"Hi, I'm Marley," Marley said with a slight wave.

"Hey Marley," Adam said flashing her a smile.

"I'm Jake. Marley's boyfriend," Jake said holding out his hand for Adam to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Adam said shaking Jake's hand and completely understanding Jake's message that Marley was off limits.

"I'm Ryder," the man said with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" Adam responded.

"Oh sorry, I'm Shelley," she said barely looking up from her tablet.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you. So I hear I'm supposed to be working with you," Adam said.

"Huh, right," she said still not looking up. She finally put her tablet to the side and made eye contact with Adam. She immediately diverted her eyes; her shy, socially awkward side rearing its ugly, inconvenient head. "Yeah, I was just confirming the call back schedule," she told the table at large.

"I'm so ready to get this over with so we can start filming," Eli said.

"Be patient," Unique said.

"I've sent all of you a copy of the schedule and each actor an email with the exact time of their callback. I created a five-minute window to allow for long running auditions and late actors," Shelley said.

"See Adam, I told you. Shelley is great and at the risk of hurting your feelings, the best EP I've ever had," Eli said with a grin to Shelley.

"No, I agree. She seems way better at this than me," Adam said.

"Oh, thank you. Can you give me your email so that I can send you the schedule?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, I'll text it to you. I need your though," Adam said. Marley and Unique shared a look. They wondered if Shelley knew that Adam just asked her for her number. They realized she didn't when she only rattled her number off to him. Both girls shook their head at Shelley's tunnel vision. "Shelley, I am really excited that you're so efficient," Adam said.

"Why?" Shelley asked.

"Because if I don't have to spend _all_ of my free time on the movie I can spend my time on other worthwhile endeavors," Adam said.

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"Call of Duty," Adam answered.

"You play Call of Duty?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Black Ops is my specialty," Adam said proudly.

"You play on a team?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes, why?" Adam asked.

"Because I need a new partner in my online war against my older brother and his tech nerd friend," Jake said.

"What happened to your old partner?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. He sucks so I'm cutting him loose," Jake said shooting a look at Ryder.

"Whatever. I don't suck. You and your brother take that game way too seriously. Plus, you know I'm more of a Halo guy," Ryder said to Jake with an eye roll.

"Whatever. If Adam says yes, you've been replaced" Jake said to Adam with a pleading tone.

"Yeah, as long as it's cool with you," Adam said gesturing to Ryder.

"It's cool. You're welcome to him," Ryder said.

"Cool!" Jake said reaching out to fist bum Adam.

"Now that you've settled that, can we move on?" Unique asked.

"Yeah sure," Jake said shrugging.

"Ok. So when is Kurt coming for the fittings?" Unique asked Eli, who looked to Shelley.

She glanced at her tablet before answering, "Friday. That way he can stay all weekend but he has to be back before Monday afternoon because he has a class."

"I can't wait," Unique gushed.

"Who's Kurt?" Adam asked.

"The brilliant costume designer Unique introduced me to," Eli told his best friend.

"He doesn't go here?" Adam asked.

"No, he's a senior at NYADA," Unique said proudly.

"Oh cool. Will he need help or is he bringing help?" Adam asked.

"He's bringing help. He said he wanted people he could control," Shelley told the group.

"That means he's bringing Blaine, Mercedes and Sam," Unique said.

"Probably," Marley agreed.

Ryder was excited. He wanted Sam to meet Eli and suggest a course of action. All Sam knew of Eli was the glowing reports he received from Mercedes and the vague descriptions he himself had given him. Ryder knew that Sam meeting Eli could only turn out positively for Ryder's plans for Unique. He checked his email and quickly sent a confirmation to Shelley for his callback and waited for the PDF of the script.

"Eli, what did your professor say about the script?" Marley asked.

"He told me that the movie didn't necessarily have commercial appeal but he thought it had good cult potential; so he gave me the greenlight," Eli told her.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jake asked confused.

"It means that the movie wouldn't break box office records but I would garner a substantial following with a niche audience," Eli explained.

"Does that disappoint you?" Ryder asked curious.

"Not at all. I prefer to be a cult director like Tarantino than a blockbuster director like Cameron," Eli said honestly. "I want people to see my films because they interest them not because a hundred billion dollars in a weekend said they should," Eli said with a shrug.

"My friend Sam loves those hundred billion dollar films," Ryder said a little defensively.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"What do you mean why?" he asked.

"Why does he love them? Is it because he thinks they're cool because everyone else does? Or does he actually think they're cool?" Eli said. "And if it is because he thinks they're cool, why? Those movies don't necessarily offer any value other monetary," Eli said.

"He thinks they're great because he loves comics and it's exciting for him to see them come to life. He has a learning disability and comics were the first thing he learned to read. So his love for them is deeper than anyone's pockets," Ryder said offended on Sam's behalf.

"That's why I mean though. He would see those movies if they made a hundred dollars because he has an interest in them that goes beyond the superficial," Eli said unperturbed by Ryder's attitude.

"But aren't musicals niche films by definition? How can your professor predict commercial success on a genre that rarely has any?" Marley asked.

"That's a good question," Adam said, "and why I said this entire assignment is designed for you to fail," Adam finished.

"How's that?" Unique asked.

"After the movies are complete each student gets a showing to a group of students selected at random. At the end of the film each student is given a questionnaire. The questionnaire asks movie goers to rate the film by asking how much would you pay to see this movie? Is this the kind of movie you like? And with the answers, the professor using his own critiques grades the movie," Adam explained.

"That seems fair," Unique said confused.

"It's not because if Eli's film is for a niche audience and it gets a mainstream viewing, the movie gets panned and his grade, which is pass/fail, suffers," Shelley said following Adam's logic.

"He's doing premieres and not focus groups and only movies with mainstream appeal are going to succeed and it's not a fair assignment," Adam said shrugging.

"Nothing we can do about it but make a movie so good that anyone who sees it, loves it," Eli said, enthusiasm oozing from his voice.

* * *

Ryder entered the auditorium, script in hand, earbuds in his ears. He had been singing the song in the shower and everywhere else for days. He was a little worried about the song. It was a remarkable song but not exactly in his wheelhouse. Jake had tried to help but after hearing Jake sing the song he was less confident than before. He didn't know what else to do so he called Sam.

**"Hey, how'd your callback go? Sam asked upon answering the phone.**

**"I haven't gone yet. I'm freaking out!" Ryder said panic seeping into his voice.**

**"Calm down. What's the problem?" Sam asked.**

**"It's the song. It's not in my wheelhouse and if I blow it, I don't get the part and my plain is over before it started," Ryder lamented.**

**"Ok well um, step outside of your comfort zone," Sam volunteered.**

**"That's your advice?" Ryder asked incredulously.**

**"Well yeah. Didn't it help?" Sam asked.**

**"No, not at all," Ryder said.**

**"Hold on," Sam said Ryder could hear Sam in the background and then he heard the phone change hands.**

**"Hello," Ryder said.**

**"Ryder, it's Blaine," the voice on the other end said.**

**"Hey," Ryder said.**

**"So, Sam said you're having a problem with the song for your callback," Blaine said to a distraught Ryder.**

**"Yeah," he answered.**

**"What's the problem exactly?" Blaine asked.**

**"The song itself," Ryder told him.**

**"What song is it?" Blaine asked.**

**"** _**Make It to Me by Sam Smith,"** _ **Ryder said dejected.**

**"I'm trying to figure out your problem with a such a great song," Blaine said confused.**

**"It is a great song but so far beyond my wheelhouse that I can't even see it," Ryder said.**

**"Ok, listen carefully. Forget wheelhouses. You need to emotionally connect with the song. You need to feel the lyrics of the song so that you can properly convey the right emotion to the audience. If you believe in what your singing so will everyone who hears you," Blaine told him.**

**"Yeah, the lyrics mean a lot to me actually," Ryder admitted.**

**"Then don't worry. When you feel connected deeply to a song it comes across. Relax and break a leg," Blaine said.**

**"Thanks," Ryder said before he hung up.** He sighed deeply and entered the bathroom and began his vocal warm ups. The only issue Ryder had now was worrying that his friends and Unique would see through him and know that to him _Make It to Me_ wasn't just a song.

Ryder waited backstage in a dressing room with two of the other Hades hopefuls. He wasn't worried, not anymore. He only wanted to get on stage. Adam entered the room and called the next guy out. Ryder put his Beats on again and got lost in the song. He hoped he went last. In his opinion, it was the best place to be.

A little while later, Adam came back and Ryder was left alone to await his turn. He hadn't sung with Unique on a stage in a long time and he was looking forward to the experience. Ryder did his vocal warm-ups and stretches. When Adam came to retrieve him he was ready. Ryder noticed the other hopefuls sittings at the back of the auditorium. He figured it was to psyche him out but he had competed in show choir, which required people to watch their competition. Ryder felt bad for them he knew this role was his and he also knew his competitors would know it to when he finished.

"Ok Ryder, Unique, whenever you guys are ready," Shelley said from the table Ryder took a deep breath and the callback began.

**HADES**

You must go, darling.

**PERSEPHONE**

But I do not wish to leave you.

**HADES**

You mother needs you.

**PERSEPHONE**

You need me.

**(** _**HADES is silent. He looks away, sadness on his features)** _

_**PERSEPHONE** _

_I fear this is a trap, my love. To keep me away from this place._

_**(PERSEPHONE places her hand on HADES cheek. He nuzzles into it; eyes closed)** _

**HADES**

I share that fear.

**PERSEPHONE**

I will not leave.

**HADES**

You must, Persephone.

_**(HADES opens his eyes and looks into hers)** _

**HADES**

Zeus demands it.

**PERSEPHONE** _**(yelling, turning from HADES)** _

And if he demanded the birds to swim or the fish to fly, would you make it so?

**HADES** _**(yelling)** _

Please. Do not throw your misplaced anger at me, Persephone.

_**(PERSEPHONE's back remained to HADES)** _

**HADES** _**(calmly, turning PERSEPHONE to face him)** _

I do not wish you to go. Yes, Zeus demands it but my brother can be outsmarted.

**PERSEPHONE**

What do you mean?

_**(HADES turns to a table behind him and grabs a pomegranate)** _

**HADES**

Eat.

**PERSEPHONE**

What is this?

_**(PERSEPHONE examines the burgundy fruit)** _

**HADES**

It is the Death Fruit. Eat this and when it is time for you to return to me, Zeus will have no choice but to allow you to.

_**(PERSEPHONE looks at HADES' face and the sinister look upon it)** _

**PERSEPHONE**

Why, Hades? I do not understand.

**HADES**

When it is your time to return to me here in the Underworld, you will start to die.

_**(PERSEPHONE's eyes grow wide)** _

**HADES**

If you remain there Zeus and your mother will have to watch you die. But they will not do that, my love.

_**(HADES cups her cheek)** _

**HADES**

They will return you to the place where the dead reign. They will return you to me.

_**(HADES and PERSEPHONE look deeply into each other's eyes as PERSEPHONE eats the entire pomegranate)** _

Then the band that Jake and Shelley put together began to play _**Sam Smith's**_ _**Make It to Me**_. Unique crossed the stage and began to sing with feeling, " **my mind runs away to you."** She turned back to Ryder with longing in her eyes and sang, " **With a thought I hope you'll see**." She crossed to him with her arms outstretched and he took her in his arms as she sang the next line, " **Can't see where it's wandered to."** They looked into each other's eyes as Unique sang the next line, " **But I know where it wants to be**."

Unique pulled away from Ryder and walked to center stage. " **I'm waiting patiently. Though time is moving slow** ," Unique sang. She looked out toward the audience despair and hope warring on her face. " **I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that…,** " she said. " **You're the one designed for me, a distant stranger that I will complete**." Unique sang with haunting longing. Marley and Shelley had tears in their eyes. It felt like Unique had connected to the emotional meaning of the song and she could feel it inside her. Marley and Jake shared a look of confusion. Why was Unique so in tune to this song, Ryder they could understand but it was a shock to them to hear Unique yearning when she had Eli.

" **I know you're out there, we're meant to be so keep your head up, and make it to me** ," Unique sang. She looked back to Ryder and sang her next line, " **and make it to me**."

Ryder had been mesmerized from the moment Unique began to sing but that wasn't really anything new. Her voice always did that to him. He had felt like she was singing to him, not Hades him but Ryder him. He knew he was wrong but he couldn't help how he felt. He had planned to hold back but after hearing Unique he knew he couldn't. So he opened his mouth and sang from his heart, " **So sick of this lonely air."** Ryder stepped closer to Unique and held out his hand to her. " **It seems such a waste of breath, so much that I need to share. So much to get off my chest** ," Ryder sang, he was pleading with Unique to hear him to understand how he felt. Jake and Marley shared another look, they both knew what this song meant to Ryder and that he was putting all of the things he never said into it. They didn't know how much Eli knew about the Unique Ryder situation but they knew that things could get complicated by the end. Ryder stepped closer to Unique and reached out to her and she took a step toward him. " **I'm waiting patiently**. **Though time is moving slow, I have one vacancy. And I wanted you to know that you're the one, designed for me.** " Ryder sang to Unique. He wanted her to know that he was being completely honest with her. That he had left Hades and Persephone behind and that to him it was only Ryder and Unique on that stage in that moment. Ryder and Unique took another step toward each other. They clasped hands as Ryder sang the next piece, " **A distant stranger, that I will complete. I know you're out there, we're meant to be. So keep your head up, and make it to me."**

Ryder turned Unique to face him and placed his hand on her cheek. This was the part of the audition that had been worrying Ryder since he'd first read it. Unique didn't know what was happening, she felt like she was getting lost in the song and swept away. She was confused and now she was nervous about what was to come.

" **Make it to me and make it to me. Make it to me,** " they sang together. Ryder leaned in and kissed her. When Eli called cut Ryder didn't want to pull away but he did. He hated that their first kiss was in an audition but he didn't regret it.

"That was great you guys," Eli called out. "Ryder we'll let you know," Eli said.

"Thanks," Ryder said as he left the stage. Ryder went backstage pleased with his audition, he knew he had gotten the part. He was even more pleased at the response he gotten from Unique when he kissed her. Her response let him know his quest to get her back wasn't in vain and he only had to be patient and Unique would make it to him.

 


	12. I'm allowed to feel my feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has everyone's reactions to the audition. Some are predictable some aren't. I hope you guys like it after this chapter you'll see a lot more interaction between Ryder and Unique because the filming is starting and they'll spend more time together. And I think the epicness of Rynique will start to shine through. Thanks for reading. COMMENTS & KUDOS=LOVE!

After Ryder and Unique exited the stage Marley, Shelley and Jake's eyes shot to Eli to gauge his response. They were both troubled and relieved when he didn't seem upset.

"OK guys. Thoughts?" Eli said.

"I like the first guy," Shelley said. That wasn't a lie. She had liked him but Ryder was the best but there was no way Shelley was going to become a co-conspirator in whatever Ryder was playing at.

"What about you Marley? What are your thoughts?" Eli asked.

"Oh, I liked the first guy to. I think his voice will fit the songs perfectly," she answered. 'Not as perfectly as Ryder,' Marley thought. But if she could help it she was not going to open that particular can of worms.

"Jake, what'd you think?" Eli asked. Jake was positive Eli knew something and this was a test. If he didn't say Ryder was the best Eli would know there was something there but if he said Ryder Eli would think he was a part of whatever Ryder was planning.

"Honestly I liked them all. I'm glad I don't have to pick," Jake answered arbitrarily.

"Adam, what'd you think?" Eli asked his best friend.

"Ryder, definitely," Adam said with no hesitation.

"OK. Shelley let them know we'll be contacting them in the next couple days," Eli said, "Alright, I'll see you guys later," Eli said as he grabbed his messenger bag and cane.

"Later," Adam said waving, "what's wrong?" Adam asked his friend when they were out of earshot.

"I'm trying to figure out why they all lied to me. Maybe not Shelley but definitely Marley and Jake," Eli said.

"Why do you think they lied?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea. Ryder was clearly the best but they all tried to hand it to that first guy," Eli said puzzled.

"It's actually obvious," Adam said.

"How?" Eli asked.

"They all went to high school together, right. And they adopted Shelley when they met her," Adam said.

"So?" Eli said.

"So they didn't want you to feel pressure to cast Ryder. They didn't and don't want you to feel like you liked someone else but because they all picked Ryder you would to," Adam explained his theory.

"Ryder's been my choice since his first audition," Eli admitted, "but my assignment dictates that I follow a traditional movie making format," he told Adam.

"So pick Ryder, Adam said.

"I plan to," Eli said.

XxXx

Jake kissed Marley goodbye and headed back to his dorm to wait for Ryder. He wasn't sure if he was going to accuse his friend of anything but he did need to talk to him. When Ryder entered their shared room he made a beeline for his desk. He was going to Skype Sam before Jake got home and could lecture him about his audition. He was dismayed when he saw Jake sitting on the bed.

"Hey Jake," Ryder said with false excitement.

"What was that shit?" Jake asked without preamble.

"What?" Ryder asked genuinely confused.

"Your audition," Jake said.

"What about it? I called Blaine and he gave me some advice," Ryder said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mess up what Unique has with Eli,? Jake posed.

"I'm not. What's this about?" Ryder asked. He didn't feel as though he'd done anything but a good job.

"Then what were you doing on stage?" Jake pressured.

"Auditioning," Ryder said simply. Jake was getting frustrated. He wanted Ryder to admit to sabotage so he could stop him from hurting Unique but Ryder wouldn't cooperate.

"Ryder man. Stop playing dumb," Jake said exasperated.

"I'm not. I don't know why you're so mad. The kiss is in the script. So what's your deal?" Ryder asked.

"That entire performance was out of line, dude," Jake stated.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"Because you used it to send a message to Unique. And that's not cool," Jake said.

"Just because I emotionally connected with the song doesn't mean I was sending a message to Unique," Ryder said.

"You emotionally connected with the song because its about Unique," Jake said.

"So what? I'm allowed to feel my feelings. And I'm doing what I learned," Ryder said.

"Learned? What the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I'm going through something. I'm using the Arts as my creative outlet. Like Mr. Schue taught us, like Finn taught us. And I'm not going to apologize for it," Ryder told Jake angrily.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Jake exclaimed.

"Say what?" Ryder asked, "Never mind. I'm finished talking to you about this, I don't want to talk about it again," Ryder said taking his laptop and leaving the room. Jake watched him leave, none of his questions answered and now he was angry that Ryder would use Finn's memory to justify his bullshit.

Ryder sat down in a quiet corner of the Student Union. He was angry. Jake was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to know him better than anyone. But he didn't, he didn't know him and he wouldn't support him in anything. Ryder knew that he had to be careful in his pursuit of Unique. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had but he wasn't going to sit back and passively let her get away. And if that cost him Jake's friendship; so be it.

XxXxX

"Hey, Marls," Unique said happily as her friend entered her dressing room.

"Hey. How are you?" Marley asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Why do you look so upset?" Unique asked.

"I thought you'd be upset," Marley admitted.

"Why?" Unique asked.

"Uh," Marley hesitated, "Ryder's audition," Marley said.

"Why? He was better than I thought he would be. Better than the others. And I've never heard him sing that well," Unique said.

"Me either but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Marley said.

"I don't. Ryder and I talked, remember. It would be wrong of us to want or expect him to do less than his best because the two of us have a complicated past. Ryder and I have barely been friends lately. We plan to use this movie to fix that," Unique told Marley.

"Does Ryder know that?" Marley asked.

"Yes. We talked about it. Stop being a drama queen Marley Rose," Unique chided.

"OK," Marley agreed.

"I have to meet Eli. I'll see you later," Unique said.

"Bye," Marley said. Marley went in search of Jake. She found him sitting under a tree in the quad. "Hey," she said sitting next to him.

"Hi," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"What happened?" Marley asked.

"I'm not really sure but I do know that Ryder's full of shit," Jake said venting his frustration. "He admitted that for him that song is about Unique but then claims that he wasn't sending a message. And then he said he was using what Finn taught us," Jake said getting agree again.

"I don't understand," Marley said.

"He said that he was using music to express his feelings like he learned. But I think he said that to make me back off. I can't believe he would bring Finn into his bullshit," Jake said his fists clenched.

"He's not wrong though. That is what Finn taught us," Marley remembered fondly.

"I know but that doesn't make it right. Using Finn's memory to mask his shadiness is gross," Jake reiterated.

"He may have been telling you the truth," Marley started.

"What audition were you watching?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Unique and Ryder had a talk and she's convinced that they're going to be friends only. And she thought his audition was great and it would be wrong to expect him to do less than than his best because they have a history. And she's right," Marley said.

"What?" Jake asked turning to look her in the eye.

"We have no idea what's idea going with Ryder. And all we have done is accuse him of being dishonest. Do I think he has feelings for Unique? Yes. Do I think he would hurt her intentionally? No. But I haven't shown that and I haven't been a good friend," Marley said.

"Marls, I don't know," Jake said.

"Think about it," she said before she kissed him.

XxXx

Ryder lifted the lid to his laptop. He dialed Sam and waited for him to answer and hoped he was alone.

"Hey Ryder," Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I had a fight with Jake," Ryder told him.

"About what?" Sam asked curious.

"My audition," Ryder said sullenly.

"Not good?" Sam asked surprised.

"No apparently it was too good. And he thinks I was completely out of line," Ryder told Sam.

"Out of line in what way?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm not really sure. But because I connected to the song. I shouldn't have and auditioned," Ryder explained.

"I'm not getting the problem. Why was he upset?" Sam asked.

"Because he says I used my audition to send a message to Unique," Ryder explained further.

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Not in the way he meant. I realize that I can't keep everything in and the song was my way of getting all my feelings out," Ryder said.

"Like in glee?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And when I mentioned that Jake got angry. I don't understand what happened. he's so concerned with making sure I don't do anything to mess up _Eli_ and Unique that he's missing the part where I need my friend. Right now I literally have two friends. You and Unique," Ryder said sadly.

"I'm sorry man. Are you changing your plan?" Sam asked.

"No but having her in my life is the most important. So I'm going to rebuild our friendship first. But Sam when we kissed in the audition she felt something. I know she did but I have to be patient, Ryder said.

"Good luck man. You know I'm pulling for you," Sam said.

"Thanks. And tell Blaine thanks. His advice really helped," Ryder told Sam.

"No problem," Sam said, "talk to you next week?"

"Yeah, thanks again," Ryder said sincerely.

Ryder felt better after his conversation with Sam. Sam was his inspiration. He fought to get Mercedes and they were the best couple he knew. Ryder knew it wasn't going to be easy especially with Eli in the picture but not being with Unique was not something he was not willing to live through anymore.

 


End file.
